The Heir Of The Note
by AngelInDisguiseForever
Summary: L may have had an heir, but without even knowing, Light did as well. Now grownup Kiara Yagami, has taken over her fathers work. Determined to finish what he started, there was only one obstacale. L's Son, Yasu, has also taken over his fathers duty.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured at a steady pace, soaking the young woman to the bone. People turned to watch as the Ex- Super Model made her way through the streets. She walked as one condemned to death. She wore a 19 century Goth dress that could only look good on the model.

She remembered seven months ago as she stood on the bridge in the same outfit. Painful memories stung her heart. The people had come to the door only to tell her that her Fiancé had passed away. She slammed the door in their face yelling, "You're lying!" Over and over as tears poured down her face.

"They're Lying," She repeated to herself. He had to come back; He couldn't leave her like this. Now she was the one needing him. More than anything she wished that the door would open and he would enter and wrap his arms around her. Whisper comforting things in her ear and kiss her. That would give her the bravery to tell him.

She knew the men were lying, so why wouldn't he come back? She tried phoning his cell phone multiple times but he wouldn't answer. She waited three days for him to come back, tell her he's sorry, that there was a little trouble and that it was fine now. She stood on the bridge, tears falling freely.

In one hand grasped a page of the death note, the other she placed on her stomach. She could end it now, end all her pain and suffering. But where would that leave her unborn child? Never born. It was the child of both the first and second Kira. It would be a very powerful child. And the only memory of her Light.

As more tears fell down her face, she dropped the page of the death note; it drifted down before landing in the water. She turned and stalked away, before she could change her mind.

Now she stood at the gate of the Yagami household. Sliding the gate open, she placed the bundle on the foot of the steps. With it a small letter for Sayu Yagami. She rang the door bell before Bolting out of the yard and down the street.

Back to the place where she stood exactly one year ago, a new page crumpled in her hand. Slowly she wrote he own name, and waited the forty seconds to fall to her death.

**(On My other account this is posted that was the first Chapter, but I am realizing It is really short, So I will combine two chapters for now! ^_^)**

"Kiara, It's time for breakfast," A woman called from down the stairs. Kiara groaned before rising from the bed.

"I'll be right down," She yelled back. Slowly she got dressed. School had strict dress code rules for uniform, but she didn't follow them. It's not like they could expel me, I'm one of the top students of Japan, she thought to herself. She wore a tight black spaghetti strap shirt with various necklaces around her neck, and short black skirt with Dark Red leggings. She sat down at the mirror in her room, she pulled her long brown hair into small mini ponytails.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Light brown hair with light chocolate eyes. Her Aunt Sayu was always saying how much she resembled her father. Bright red letters hung over her head. For as long as Kiara could remember, she had always seen a persons name over their head, she had never told anyone about it, she knew they would call her a freak. At least she couldn't see their Life span or something like that, that would be freaky.

She bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her aunt, Uncle, and cousin were already sitting down. She smiled at them before gracefully sitting down.

"Thank you for breakfast, Aunt Sayu," Kiara said before digging in.

"You can call me Mom, you know," Sayu replied. "We did adopt you after Kira killed your parents."

Touta Matsuda winced at the lie he had been telling his family for years. He had never told the Yagami's that Light was Kira or Misa was the second Kira. The police force had decided to keep things secret, So no one besides Near and the police knew who Kira really was. Kiara knew though, she knew her family was Kira's. And she praised them, she wasn't at all angry they had left her here, alone. She knew that one day she would continue their work.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, after learning about the age of Kira in class, she had made various trips to the library, when that didn't support her with answers, she hacked into her Uncle's Laptop. Reading through all the files she learned that her Father was Kira and he helped ride the world of trash. He was her Idol, no one knew this save three people. Her cousin Soichiro Matsuda, Her best friend Tami Mikona and Upperclassmen Rodin Tayako.

Soichiro and Kiara grew up together, so naturally they were Best friends. She told him almost everything, except about her parents and eyes. He didn't judge her at all, he actually agreed with her and was really fun to talk to.

Tami Mikona was her best friend. She was blind but had other ways to see. Her hearing was almost super human thanks to her blindness, which came in handy to Kiara. She could also, feel things with vibrations through her hands and feet.

Rodin Tayako was Kiara's 'secret' admirer. He was head over heals for her and would do anything to get on her good side. Kiara was well aware of Rodin's crush on her and used it to get what she wanted. He knew about her parents through his own research, as his dad Mogi Kanzo, was head of the Japanese police now.

In truth, Kiara did not see any of them as friend, just valuable Assets things that would get her what she wanted. And she was so sneaky about not one of them knew they were being used.

Kiara smiled to herself as she stood up and put her dishes in the sink, before skipping out the door after her cousin.

"See you after school!" Kiara yelled back at her aunt and uncle as she chased after her cousin.

**There is the First Chapter! I have much longer ones coming though! Hehe Sorry how Short it is! Hope you like it! Please Review! Its Appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning class," The teacher announced as he walked through the door. The entire class was buzzing with excitement because the school dance was coming up, which also meant end of school. The teacher a young man, probably late 20's, was getting old before his time, mostly because of one particular student. "You guys must have finished your essays that are due at the end of class, why else would you be chatting it up?"

At the mere mention of the 15 page essay they had to write, everyone bolted to their desk. Everyone except Kiara. She slowly made her way back to her desk. Her high heel black shoes making loud noises as they made contact with the ground. She pulled her chair out, screeching it alone the floor. Half the class had stopped to watch what would happen while the other half were busy scribbling down in their binders.

"Miss Matsuda, are you finished or are you trying to get detention?" he asked. He didn't really need to ask, she was the top of the class, top of the school actually. Buy she was completely uncontrollable 100% badass.

She stalked up to the front of the room and slammed her 22 page essay onto his desk. She leaned forward and smirked at him. "Haru Migachi, did you really need to ask? I believe we both knew the answer to that one. And how many times do I have to tell you, It's Miss Yagami or Amane if you rather."

"Sit down right now," he ordered as he began to sort out his paperwork. A faint blush on his cheeks. 'Are all men perverts or something?' Kiara thought. Kiara made her way toward her desk, attempting to ignore the floating red names that loomed over her classmates head. She slid into her desk and focused on her homework due tomorrow.

"Mr migachi? May I go to the wash room?" Kiara asked without bothering to raise her hand.

"Very well hurry up," he sighed handing her a hall pass. She snatched it before running out of the room.

She began walking back to the classroom when something caught her eye. It was a large gruesome thing. Blood red bones wrapped around black flesh. It had dark black flowing hair and black eyes with dark red pupils it towered over her by several feet. Slowly she walled over.

"Hello, do you need help?" She asked hesitantly. The thing turned towards her curiously.

"You can... See me?" It asked in a deep voice. Curiosity shone in it's eyes.

"Well of course, who couldn't see a towering monster in the middle of the hall way?" She replied harshly.

"I am a shinigami, not a monster," it said. "And you are Kiara Yagami, Daughter of Light Yagami and Misa Amane and the rightful heir to this."

It handed her a black notebook before disappearing. Glancing at it she read 'Death Note'. Grinning to herself she tucked it under her shirt, she could finally continue her father's work. The newest Kira, goddess of the new world. And she would succeed if only for her father, who was watching her from wherever he was now. She would not fail.

* * *

"Art sucks, don't you agree?" Tami asked Kiara, as they waited in line in the cafeteria. Tami's Blonde hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail. Her cloudy brown eyes stared straight ahead, unseeing.

"Sure, it sucks," I lied. In truth, I loved art. It was a challenge, you couldn't get an A by being smartass with the teacher. And to think about it, I was quite good at it. Then again, being blind would complicate things like that. Not that Tami had any issue seeing, she just saw in different ways.

"He's coming," Tami warned in a low voice. Kiara groaned to herself, why did he have to do this every freaking day?

The doors of the cafeteria burst open and a brown haired boy ran forward. "Kiara!" he screamed.

"5...4...3...2..." Tami counted down to herself. "1."

Kaira sidestepped as the boy was about to glomp her. He toppled and landed in a heap on the ground. Most of the cafeteria was watching and more than half the girls were glaring at her. They would do anything to get that hug.

The boy quickly climbed to his feet and grasped Kiara's hands in his. "Kiara, I wish that you would would attend the dance by my, Rodin Tayako's, side. I have already talked to your father about it and he has given me consent to escort you to the dance this Friday," he said with a flourish. Rodin was nothing like his father, while his father was quiet, thought things through, and was careful, Rodin was childish, loud and quick to act. He was more like his mother than anything.

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do," Kiara replied. His blue eyes lit up and he did a mini happy dance. Half the cafeteria cried out. Half the boys were probably going to ask her out and the girls were hoping they could get lucky with Rodin. Kiara paid for her food before moving to sit at her table. Tami and Rodin were close behind. They ate in silence until soichiro joined them.

"Hey guys, how's school today?" he asked. Everyone shrugged as if to say 'the usual'.

"So... Do you have a date for Friday night yet?" Rodin asked nudging Soichiro in the side.

"Eeh! No not yet at least..." Soichiro stammered out, blushing. He cast a look at Tami before his eyes returned to his food in front of him. Kiara smirked, nudging his leg slightly. She caught his eyes and she turned her head to Tami. He blushed again and turned his eyes to his meal.

"Well I on the other hand have asked your most wonderfully beautiful sister to the dance and she accepted with a smile, her eyes filled with joy," Rodin exaggerated. Soichiro looked at his cousin who shrugged and giggled to herself.

"I will not allow this! I forbid you from dating Kiara," Soichiro slammed his hand against the table. "Kiara I forbid you you from dating this leech!"

"Soichiro, calm down, it's just a dance and he and I are not dating," Kiara replied darkly, sending both the boys into their own depression state of mind. "Tami, come with me there is something I want to show you."

We snuck out of the school grounds quietly as possible. It wasn't really all that hard the only 'guard' they had was some lame old guy taking a nap.

"Kiara, you know we aren't allowed off school grounds at lunch," Tami said with a smirk on her face.

"And when have I ever followed the rules?" Kiara questioned. "Besides, there's twenty minutes left until the bell rings and I hate waiting. I have something very important to show you. But you must not promise to tell a single living soul, got it?"

"I got it, cross my heart hope to die," Tami told her. 'If you tell anyone you will,' Kiara thought.

They had just passed a gas station as Kiara suddenly pulled Tami into the alley.

"What th-" Kiara clasped a hand firmly over Tami's mouth.

"Okay, can you hear And feel the man outside the alley, the one harassing a young girl?" Tami nodded and Kiara removed her hand.

"I can feel his heartbeat..." she said. "And the girl's, she's scared her heart is beating fast."

"Can you hear what they are saying?"

"Yes, he is asking her to have some fun with him, and she is saying no over and over."

"Good, the mans name is Kiuyo Satamo, he is a wanted criminal that has killed many people."

Tami heard Kiara write something down in a book and then nothing but the beating hearts of the man and his victim. The silence continued for almost a minute before there was a gasping sound and the slower heart beat stopped. Tami gasped and backed into the wall.

"His... Heartbeat... it stopped. He's... Dead." She murmured under her breath. "But... How?"

She turned to Kiara with Her blind eyes wide. Kiara smiled a devious smile that could make her father proud. Though Tami could not see, she shrunk under Kiara's gaze.

"Are you scared to be in the presence of Kira, God of the new world?"

**Yay! A longish Chapter! :3 Hehe I hope you like it so far! I will for sure have more up tomorrow ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Criminals dropped to their knees once more, and the police had already came a conclusion: Kira was back.

"God, I thought this was over 16 years ago," Matsuda growled underneath his breath as he pulled on his shoes. "I'll see you after work, sweetie." He said, kissing his wife before running out the door.

"Be careful!" Sayu yelled out after him, oblivious to what he was getting into once more.

Matsuda hurried through the streets towards headquarters. Truthfully, he felt he was the one who killed Light Yagami, but wouldn't that put him on the same level as Kira? He at taken in Kiara to atone for the murder of her father.

Sixteen Years Ago:

Matsuda sat on the Yagami's couch chatting. He had been engaged to Sayu for 3 months and were getting married in a months time. They were working out the budget and guest list when the doorbell rang. Sayu was leaned over the laptop with her mom, so Matsuda leaped up and ran to the door. As he opened the door he saw a streak of blonde disappear behind the corner. He heard a cry and looked down in surprise. Laying in front of him was a baby wrapped in blankets head to toe covering his or her face, a letter peeked out from within the blankets.

"Uhh... Sayu! Mrs. Yagami! Come here! Quickly!" Matsuda called into the house, picking up the small bundle.

"Yes? What is it?" Sayu asked, running to the door, her mother close on her heels.

"A... Baby," Matsuda said, still in shock.

"Well hurry inside, you don't want to stand outside in the rain," Mrs. Yagami herded them inside.

"Wow, a baby, left on a doorstep? Who does that these day?" Sayu asked to no one in particular. Then she saw the note. "Woah, a note, and it's for me!"

Sayu ripped open the note and scanned through it. Her eyes widened as she passed the note to her mother.

"Light's Daughter!" Mrs. Yagami gasped. She stared at the buddle of blankets in happiness.

"What? Let me see," Matsuda exclaimed, gently placing the child in Sayu's arms. His eyes scanned over the note. Half of it was a suicide note while the other was about the child.

"I'm very sorry about this but please take care of her for me like she was your own daughter, Her name is Kiara," Matsuda flinched as he read it out loud, thinking about the irony in the name. "She is Light's and my child. I wish I could see her grow up but I feel I would only bring her down and give her a miserable childhood, please give her the childhood she deserves."

"Awe, she's so cute!" Sayu exclaimed, pulling the blankets off the face of the child. "Don't worry Misa! I promise I'll take care of her!"

Matsuda winced again. The child of two major killers? That could be dangerous to both Sayu and him. "Sayu... I don't think that is..." his voice melted as he looked over her shoulder at the child. Small tuffs of brown hair peeked out from a small pink hat. Wide brown eyes stared at Matsuda. Not the eyes of a killer. The eyes of an innocent baby. The baby looked to be about three months old but maybe a bit older.

"Please, Touta? She has no where else to go," Sayu looked at her fiancée, eyes twinkling.

"I'll try to get the papers," Matsuda gave in with a sigh. It was only a baby and Sayu was right, it didn't have anywhere else to go.

The next day at work Matsuda got called into the meeting room inside was Aizawa, Mogi and others that had been involved with the Kira case. Aizawa was currently head of police right now and Mogi was next on the latter.

"As some of you already know, Misa Amane committed suicide last night," Aizawa told everyone. "We believe this is the depression from Light's death that led her to her decision. On her body we found two documents her will and adoption papers. She has been missing for over a year so if she had a baby it should be around three months old. In the will it states that everything she owns goes to Sayu Yagami."

"Uh sir?" Matsuda interrupted.

"What?" Aizawa snapped.

"Last night I was at the Yagami's house, and-"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was getting there the doorbell rang and well, There was a baby there and it Light's and Misa's daughter. And so we know where the baby is at least," Matsuda stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell us of this earlier?" Aizawa groaned. "I don't want to take a life, but that child can't stay in this world to grow up like her parents."

"What? No!" Matsuda shouted. He felt like it was all his fault that she had no family. Both her parents were Kira but still if Light hadn't died Misa would still be alive, and isn't having your real father in jail than no father at all?"You can't do that! Besides she can't be like her parents unless she has a death note, and it's not like a shinigami is just going to hand her a notebook!"

"Matsuda's right," Near walked through the door, a robot toy in his arms. Normally, he would have spoken to them through the computer, but they had all seen him already and Kira had disappeared for more than a year ago. "Matsuda, you are going to raise her properly. You have been checking up on HIM correct?"

"Yes, sir," He replied.

"Good when they are older make sure they become friends, he will be a good influence on her," Near said, tugging on his hair. "Make sure her room is checked twice a week and do a back up check on everyone she makes friends with."

Matsuda made his way to the office in a hurry. He did not want to be late again. Mogi was slot more strict that Aizawa who had died a few years ago in a bus jacking. Matsuda briefly wondered if Aizawa would still be alive if Light was. Would Light have killed the criminal before he killed Aizawa? No. Matsuda shook the thought from his head. Light was a killer he had saved thousands of peoples life by killing him. But hadn't Light done the same thing? Matsuda's stomach knotted in guilt. Why was justice such a hard thing?

Matsuda kept to his promise of making Kiara and HIM friends. He remembered six year old Kiara as he took her to the orphanage that he was living at.

"Are you going to leave me there?" Kiara cried. "You don't want me anymore?"

"No, Kiara there is some one that wants to meet you there," Matsuda told her patting her head, eyes on road. He heard Kiara sigh in relief beside him. She really liked her aunt and uncle and didn't want to leave them.

When they got to the orphanage there was a boy waiting for them. He was around nine years old and was slouched over slightly. He had wild black hair with wide blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and loose black pants. He carried a small box of Chocolate chip cookies. He had a bored expression plastered to his face and a was munching on a cookie. When he saw the car pull in his eyes brightened up.

"Hey Mr. Matsuda!" He exclaimed through a mouthful of cookie. Matsuda helped Kiara out of the car and she hid behind hem.

"Hey kiddo," Matsuda said ruffling his hair. He pulled Kiara out in front of him. "I brought someone to meet you, This is Kiara, my niece and adoptive daughter. Kiara this is Yasu." Kiara glanced at the name above Yasu. She was only just learning to read so she wasn't sure if that was his real name or not.

"Hello," Kiara said warily.

"Hi," His reply came out muffled as he shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth.

"Okay, I'm going to go in a talk with Mr. Tori, please be good Kiara," Matsuda said. After he walked away Yasu turned to Kiara.

"Do you want a cookie?" Yasu asked politely before biting into another cookie.

"No thank you, Cookies will make you fat," Kiara replied with distaste.

"I find that when you use your brain you don't get fat," Yasu said smugly.

"Are you insinuating that I'm stupid? I may be six but I'm not dumb. Besides I much prefer strawberries," Kiara pouted before stalking away and sitting back in the car."

"C'mon, stop sulking, I was only joking. Let's go play," Yasu said holding his hand out to her. She glanced up at him with tears ready to flow. "God, your such a baby, Let's go." Yasu grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Matsuda stood in the elevator heading up toward the top floor. The door dinged and opened. Matsuda ran out and down the hall and burst into the meeting room. He nearly screamed at what he saw but bit his lip. There were around 30 officers in the room. Over half of them knelt over clutching their chest, their faces frozen in agony. Matsuda made his way to the front where Mogi sat head in his hands around five others stood at the front near him. They looked up when Matsuda entered. Only seven people left two have been through it already. This new Kira was something else to do all this in two weeks? He was out of this world. They all looked at each other in secret agreement.

"We need to bring in Near," Mogi muttered. Mastuda frowned.

"No, we need X."

**Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Finally a longer Chapter! 3 Well I hope you like it... And who is this X? O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yasu, where are you taking me?" Nine year old Kiara whined. They were hiking up a steep hill and Kiara was running out of breath.

"Shh... You'll see in about five minutes okay?" Twelve year old Yasu reassured her. He couldn't wait to see the surprise on her face. He knew she was going to love it. He heard a squeal from behind him and a cry of pain. "Kiara, Are you okay!"

Yasu slid down the hill to see what happened. He looked down at Kiara who held her knee in pain. She already had tears rolling down her face. He pulled her hand away from her knee to see blood. Not a lot but a bit. He removed his backpack and pulled out a canteen of water and some ripped cloth.

"You're such a crybaby you know," Yasu teased her beginning to wipe away the blood. "It's just a little scratch see."

Kiara stopped crying and watched as Yasu wrapped some cloth around her knee and tied it. She understood now that Yasu is a fake name, though she couldn't read his real name as it was in English. He stood up and held his arm out to Kiara. She grasped it and he helped her up. They walked up in silence.

"Ahh! Kiara! We're here!" Yasu smiled before pulling Kiara up the rest of the hill. "I found it a few weeks ago. I've been waiting to show you. I hope you like it!"

Kiara stared at the valley in shock then her face broke out into a huge grin before launching herself at Yasu. "Wow, it's beautiful! Thank you so much! Wow, I've never seen so many strawberries!"

Kiara ran to the nearest bush and pulled a fresh, plump berry off the bush and took a small bite of it. Dark red juice dribbled down her chin. She moaned in happiness.  
The nine year old soon had red all over her face.

"Are they good?" Yasu asked, plucking a berry for himself. She looked up and smiled at him.

"They are the best berries I've ever tasted!" Kiara exclaimed. She was surprised when Yasu pulled her towards him.

"That's because their from a special place," Yasu whispered in her ear. "Our special place."

Then he pulled back and kissed the younger girl on the forehead.

Kiara opened her eyes to be back in her normal room, not a strawberry in sight.

"Urg, what a strange dream..." Kiara muttered under her breath. What was even weirder was that she remembered every second of it, as if it was a memory from long ago. She remembered every detail of the boys face, from his hair to his lips and his shining eyes. She felt like she belonged with the boy. She tried to remember the name above his head but it was all a jumbled mess. It was Sunday so she had no school. Grabbing her sketchpad and drawing pencils she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Sayu was rushing around making breakfast.

Kiara slid into one of the chairs and flipped open her sketch book. Sayu leaned over her should to look at her drawings. Everyone loved Kiara's drawings, they were full of life and realism. Kiara seated for a new page and began to sketch the strange boy.

She started with the hair. The unruly, wild black mop and then the outline of his face. A cute face that still had hints of baby fat. Then his eyes. Dark eyes full of excitement, curiosity, and love. His straight nose, his ears and the shadows on his face. She drew his lips curved into a smile before shading it in completely. She smiled as she drew and Sayu watched in wonder as her niece brought the picture to life.

"Who is this?" Sayu asked. She could swear she had seen this boy before. Kiara just shook her head and continued to draw. After a few minutes she pushed the sketchbook away, finished drawing. Sayu placed some breakfast on the table and Kiara dug in.

"Where is uncle Matsuda?" Kiara spoke for the first time, just realizing that Matsuda was always the first awake and was not with them.

"Oh, he was called into work for some special job," Sayu replied before running out of the room to wake her son. Kiara smirked to herself, she knew he was in for a big surprise when her uncle got to work. Finishing breakfast she pulled her sketch book toward herself. She flipped to a new page and began a new sketch. This one was a picture of nine year her feeding a strawberry to the boy with a huge grin on her face.

"Woah, who's the boy?" Soichiro asked from behind her. "Because I refuse to allow any boy to date my cousin. They would have to go through me." Taking another look at the picture he asked. "Isn't he a bit young for you?"

"Urg... Look I've never met him, Okay, he was just in my dream last night. He probably doesn't even exist." Kiara snapped back. She absolutely hated when he told her who she could date. Beside he was just a character in her dreams, right? She was extremely tired from writing criminal names all night.

"Probably?" Sayu teased playfully. Truthfully, Kiara wished that he was real and their secret place was as well. She sighed and closed the sketch book before running off to her room, throwing it on her bed and returning downstairs.

"I'm hanging out with Tami today, see you at supper, Bye!" Kiara ran out the front door with a small black purse. Kiara ran down the sheets towards Tami's house with a smirk on her face. She couldn't wait till her uncle got home and told the family the news.

**Hehe A slightly shorter chapter... Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all! ^3^ Hehehe**

**Should I post my Other Story _What's One More Wammy_? Its about the Wammy's and my OC goes there... Probably quite unoriginal, but I deffinetly added my own touch to it ^_-**


	5. Chapter 5

"I have already arranged for X to come as well, he and I will be in Japan in two days, only those of you who are willing to risk your life for this may come to meet us." Near's voice came from a computer. "We will work on it together and I have already narrowed down the list of suspect to 103 people. All have ties to the police force in Japan and are in junior high school to high school. I will send a fax."

Then the screen went black. Mogi turned to who was left of the police force. " Those of you who are not willing to lay down their lives for this may leave with no consequence. Those who wish to stay should understand the risks that they are facing."

Two guys bowed politely before exiting the room leaving only five behind. Grabbing the papers from the fax machine, Mogi sighed and began reading through the papers Near sent. He handed a few out to each remaining person. Each student was in the kantō region. There were a few swears under their breath as they read that theirs own Children, And family members were being suspected. Mogi was only have surprised when he came across Rodin. Truthfully, he thought his own son was to immature to pull it off. But you never know? Misa some how did.

"I want a back up check on each of the suspects in full detail, until we can narrow it down to at least top 30." Mogi said and everyone pulled out their laptops. "Matsuda, please keep an extra close eye on Kiara. It hard to believe that she could be completely innocent."

"Why do you instantly suspect her? I know she takes after her dad but isn't going through her room twice a week enough? We haven't seen a death note in sixteen years, not since that shinigami took them where ever he went."

The three others who had never heard of the death note were slightly shocked to say the least. They had grown up being told that shinigami didn't exist and then Matsuda just admits they are real? One lady stood up.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this," She bowed quickly before running out the door.

Mogi slammed his fist against his desk. "Only four now? Myself, Mastuda, Suto and Miku." he said more to him self than anyone else.

"Mr. Mogi? Let's just continue to look for these files," Miku said standing up. She had strong determination in her eyes as Kira had killed her mother when she was only seven. She had been one of the FBI agents that had came to Japan. "I don't care if it's a new Kira he must be brought to justice."

"Wait! What if this isn't a new Kira?" Mastuda exclaimed. "We know the death note can control people actions before they died, so what if the real Kira was controlling Light and Mikami? That would make sense. So he hid for sixteen years before making a serious comeback."

"Why would he wait sixteen years though? Most would wait maybe a year, 5 at most." Mogi replied quickly. "Look at the ages on the fax's they are all 15-17 so Near must be thinking about some one who was born after Light died."

"What's your point, Mogi?" Mastuda asked.

"I think Kiara is Kira even more. Both her parents are Kira, she is sixteen and exactly like Light."

"She doesn't even know her parents are Kira, I had to keep the truth from my Wife and Son so that she would never find out. We raised her so she knows what's right, even if she got the power, I doubt she would use it."

"Mastuda, Kiara has forgotten over half her life! She can barely remember half of anything before she was thirteen. Do you really think that out of all of it she would remember justice? That Car accident took loads out of her!"

"I don't think she could be Kira."

Kiara rushed down the streets towards her friends house. Tami had asked to go to Kiara's house but Kiara refused saying that she need death note pages but didn't want the death note at her house. Tami hated where she lived. Her parents had died when she was born so she was sent to live with her annoying uncle, an extremely rich man that had no time for the young girl. Instead, Tami was taken care of by maids and bodyguards.

Tami had a cousin too. He was a complete jerk to Tami because she was blind. He thought that because he was two years older he could boss her around even though he had twenty maids. His name was Ruseka and seemed interested in Kiara.

Kiara turned into an alley, the quickest way to get to Tami's house. As she walked though the alley fearlessly she saw people watching her from the darker areas. She jumped when he felt a rough hand on her shoulder. Kiara turned around glaring at the man. He was a good foot taller than her with shaggy black hair. A smile crept onto his face.

"Hey, baby, are you lost?" the man Naragoko, Said. She glared at the man.

"Let go of me!" Kiara yelled bolting out of his grip. She glared at the man before continuing to walk through the alley.

Two more men stepped in front of her blocking the only path. Grabbing her arms they dragged her back to the first man. She let out a growl and spit in Naragoko's face.

"And where do you think your going, Kiara?"

At headquarters, the police were back on with near.

"Near we have narrowed it down the top thirty most possible people. We have the others on file as well, just in case," Mogi reported.

"This new Kira is more creative than Light, and he seems to have the book under wraps already. He, unlike Light kills his victims in other manners than heart attacks. It makes it harder to tell if he was killed by Kira or something else. Matsuda, I want you to keep an eye on Kiara, I have suspicions that she is the new Kira."

"What are the chances of her being Kira?" Mogi asked.

"Uh... I would say around 23.4%," Near said. Matsuda's eyes widened. "Actually I should say 26.7%. Both her parents were Kira and judged on her diary, she is a Kira supporter."

Matsuda was kind of angry that they had gone as far as reading her PRIVATE diary, but it didn't surprise him. It was better than placing wire tapes and cameras in her room, right?

"Kiara Matsuda, Rodin Mogi, Soichiro Matsuda, Takeshi Riku,  
Tsuguka Ito, Kotora Suzuki, Kyomoko Tanaka, Saki Watanabe, Riku Migachi, and Ryou Takahashi. These are the people I suspect the most. Are they on your top thirty list?" Near questioned.

"Everyone was on the list," Mogi said. "But what are we supposed to do to investigate all those people? We can't just put cameras in the house like we did with Light."

"Well, you see, I've already taken care of that."

"What do you want?" Kiara asked quietly. Kiara was more curious than scared now. "And how do you know my name?"

"We know you are Kira so there is no point hiding it," The man on her left said. She couldn't see his name due to a mask covering his eyes and hair. The other guy was the same.

"Urg, and what proof do you have?" Kiara questioned. The men stayed silent for a moment. "See, no proof, I am not Kira, I am Kiara."

The third man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kiara's head. "Kill Naragoko there. If you want to live." Kiara instantly flicked onto helpless scared girl act.

"I'm not a killer, please don't hurt me!" Kiara cryed out, (fake) tears welling up in her eyes. "I would never kill anyone! Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die!"

The second man must have been a sucker because he stepped back and let go of her arm. That was all that Kiara needed. She used her now free arm to grab the gun in the third mans hand and knock him in the face. He released the gun and Kiara swung it in into the second mans gut. He fell over and hit his head on the ground. His mask fell of and Kiara read 'Tayaka Matsuri'. The third one attempted to grab her again, but she smashed the side of the gun into his head knocking him out and revealing his face. Mori Takahime. She held the gun up towards Naragoko and tilted her head sideways.

"Maybe you will be more willing with your life on the line. Tell me why you are here."

**Weeeeee! I hope you liked it! And thanks for the Reviews ^_- **


	6. Chapter 6

"You better not be lying to me!" Kiara threatened, shaking the gun in her hand. For the first time Naragoko was actually scared, for one, a sixteen year old had just taken down two men twice her size and was pointing a gun at his head. Two, even if she didn't kill him with the gun, there was a chance she was Kira, if she didn't kill him now she would probably kill him later. He had been scared of that since the beginning but he knew it was for the best of the world, so he accepted. But now even if she wasn't Kira she could still kill him she had all the power. He had nothing to do but tell the truth.

"I promise every word is the truth," Naragoko said calmly.

"I can't believe N thinks I'm Kira," Kiara gasped breaking down into fake tears once again. "I... I'm sorry. I don't want to kill anybody. I don't want to hurt anybody. It's against everything I believe. I prefer to use it for self defense. I'm sorry I hurt your friends. They scared me... I... I don't think I could kill some one. Even if I had Kiras power, I dobt think I could use it. I would be too scared. I think Kira is righteous but I wouldn't want to be him. I... I'm sorry. Can I please go? I'm still scared. I'm sorry."

Kiara handed the gun to Naragoko while crying. It's not like she had any other choice, it was probably a believable confession. Even for N hopefully. "Uhh, yeas, please go, and I'm sorry about all this."

"No, it's my fault. You guys weren't actually going to hurt me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm so sorry," She replied bursting into another round of tears. Naragoko now believed with all his heart that this girl could not be Kira. No one could be this good of actor. She looked so terrified of what she had done. Having no idea what to do, he just told her to continue on her day and he'll make sure they are okay. She bowed and rushed away as quickly as possible. As soon as she was out of the alley she smirked and pulled out a small piece of the death note and a pen.

Wait! Near expects me to do this! Ots a test. He wants me to kill that man so that he could prove that I'm Kira. If I killed a 'criminal' that was after me but he was actually innocent, then he'd know it was me, even if Naragoko wasn't able to report back. She thought before putting the paper away without writing anything down. Ha! I can out smart Near no problem. I know everything, I have access to police files and lots of people would do anything for her. She almost laughed out loud as she ran towards Tami's house. Little did she know that Naragoko had followed her after calling for help. After all it was his job. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Near.

Kiara was about two blocks away from Tami's when a large thing landed in front of her. Knowing that know one else could see him she continued walking.

"What are you doing here, Shinigami?" Kiara asked the Shinigami quietly, her lips barely moving.

"I am Reko, and Because that is my old death note, I am the shinigami that must follow you from now on," Reko replied in his raspy voice. "I must follow the person who owns the death not I previously owned. But I see you have taken a liking to it, quite like your father."

"You knew my father?" Kiara asked quietly.

"Well not personally, but I have a friend Ryuk, that was his shinigami. I watched them from the Shinigami realm. Until Ryuk killed Light of course," Reko laughed.

"What was he like?" Kiara asked. Truly one of the only things she truly wanted was to meet her parents. She wasn't angry that they had left this world. She was angry at the people that had killed them though. And she swore she was going to kill Ryuk and Near if it was the last thing she did.

"Ryuk or Light?" Reko muttered.

"My dad, of course," Kiara rolled her eyes. "I need to hear about Ryuk later as well, because I want my revenge."

"Uh... Light, how did Ryuk put it? Ryuk said Light was 'A bored, genius that had a good perspective of what the world should be like. He hates to lose and could be really mean.' Of course, Ryuk wasn't on anyones side but Light usually got what he wants."

Kiara smiled to herself. She took alot after her dad. "What about my mom?"

"She was a crybaby that pouted when she didn't get her way. She loved Light with all her heart and made the eye deal Twice for Light. She was pretty evil too willing to kill people to get her way."

I take after her too, Kiara thought. "What is the eye deal?"

"A deal between a shinigami and a Human that allows the human to see the name and lifespan of anyone with the price of half their life. You may make the deal with me if you wish."

"What? I can already see everyones name over their heads with out the deal. So don't worry about that!"

"What? That has never happened before. People who have the eyes have had kids but they never get the eyes as well. Well this is truly interesting."

By now they had arrived at Tami's house. Kiara opened up the gate and slipped into the yard. A huge house loomed above her. Well kept gardens spread out at each side and had a huge staircase towards the front door. Kiara ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell. She didn't have to wait long for a maid to open the door.

"I'm here to talk to Tami," Kiara demanded. The woman nodded and lead Kiara through the door. They walked through a confusing maze of hallways and stairs before entering a room. The maid bowed and exited the room. Tami heard me come in and jotted up from the bed.

I closed the door behind me and sat down in one of her chairs.

"There is someone else with you," she said seriously. She looked towards Reko even though she couldn't see.

"Oh yeah, since you touched the death note you are able to hear and feel the Shinigami who owned the death note," Kiara informed her. "He's really big and weird looking. He's been following me for about ten minutes." Kiara shrugged.

"I can write your name down anytime I want," Reko threatened.

"Yeah, Yeah," Kiara sighed. "Anyway Tami this is Reko, Reko this is Tami Mikona."

Reko peered at Tami with a strange look on her face. "Why do you have such a long life? And why can't I see your name?"

**lol stightly shorter than the rest, but I hope you enjoyed it anywhoo! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can see her name just fine, Reko," Kiara sighed. "You need a shinigami optometrist to check out your eyes. But what's this about a long life?"

"No, I swear I can't see her name. Her life is there. It's really long too but there's no name," Reko insisted.

"So how long is she supposed to live?" Kiara asked curiously. Not being able to see the numbers she was pretty curious.

"I'm not supposed to tell the human. They have to get the eyes themselves if the want to see."

"Will you guys stop talking like I'm not here?" Tami interrupted. "Reko and Kiara, I don't care how long I'm going to live so shut up."

"Sorry," Kiara laughed. "I was just curious. I wonder why shinigami can't see Tami's name though. It's strange. By the way, Tami, would you guys happen to have some apples?"

"Yeah, I'll call a maid."

A few minutes later a maid walked in with a basket of apples. Maybe twenty or so. Kiara could already see Reko drooling. The maid left quickly.

"So, shinigami, your going to Answer our questions."

"What? You sent detectives after them?" Mastuda yelled jumping from his seat. "L just said 'follow them' but you actually told them to interact with the suspect? You told us there was a 67.9% chance one of them was Kira, you are risking peoples lives!"

"Yes, and they are aware of the danger. All thirty detectives are highly skilled and trustworthy. They will tell us who Kira is. If Kira is not one of them no one is in danger but if even if one officer ends up dead than the whole case is solved. The detectives knew this and were willing to risk their life for many others."

Matsuda sat back down in defeat. Whatever, he thought, Near had solved the case last time so they could trust that he was doing the right thing, right? Then again Mello helped a lot. Did he have a pawn this time?

"Well you should all head home, I will be in Japan tomorrow."

"Bye Tami! You can come to my house tomorrow if you want. Schools almost out we need to hang out more often!" Kiara smiled. They had spent the entire day teasing the shinigami with apples until he answered their questions and discussing the Kira case. Kiara had just finished putting two pages of the death note safely away. "Tomorrow I think I'm free anytime after school, okay?"

"Okay, talk to you than!"

Kiara ran down the streets towards the bus stop. She decided that she could take the bus. She hadn't taken it in a while and she didn't want a repeat of this morning.

It was starting to get dark when she arrived home. Soichiro was laying on the couch watching TV and Kiara could smell Sayu's cooking from the kitchen. Kiara ran into the kitchen a plopped down at the table.

"Hey aunt Sayu," Kiara sighed. "Uncle Mastuda isn't home yet I guess."

"He just phoned, he'll be home in five minutes. Just in time for supper. How was your day?" Sayu responded without taking her eyes of the food.

"Good, I guess," Kiara wasn't sure if she should mention this morning. She decided against it just as the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Matsuda called. He walked into the kitchen with Soichiro on his heels.

"Yeah, I heard," Kiara rolled her eyes.

Sayu laid the food on the table and sat down herself.

"Thank you Aunt Sayu," Kiara smiled.

"Yeah, Thanks mom!" Soichiro said digging in.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"I have something important to tell you all." Matsuda announced. After a moment of silence he continued, " I am working on the Kira case again. This morning twenty four officers were murdered by Kira this morning."

"What?" Sayu jumped up. "No! Touta, please don't, I beg of you, I lost my Brother, Dad, and Misa because of him. I don't want him to take anymore. He can't get You or Soichiro or Kiara. Please don't do it!"

"Sayu, I can't quit now. I won't let anything happen to You or Soichiro and Kiara. I promise."

"Yeah, but what about you, please don't do it!"

"Yeah dad, don't do it. I couldn't lose you."

"I think it's honorable," Kira stood up. "If Kira isn't stopped innocent people will keep dying. Kira shouldn't kill innocent people."

"So you Think Kira is good if he kills bad people?"

"Sure, why not? I love Kira. He makes it safer to go down an alley. But I don't agree with killing innocent people. My parents didn't deserve to die because of him. They were innocent. But please, stay safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone else important to me. If anything happened I don't know what I would do. If you get hurt, or anyone else important to me, I am going to personally kill Kira myself." Kiara was practically on fire by the end of it. She grabbed her dishes and put them in the sink before running up to her room.

"Touta, please don't allow her to get into this like Light did, She practically said the same thing Light did. And now he is dead. And promise me, you will stay safe." Sayu sounded like she was close to tears.

"I promise, Sayu," Mastuda said hugging his wife.

Kiara checked all the safety things on her door. Good no one was in her room today. Probably be in tomorrow though. Kiara wasn't the least bit stupid. She knew people went around her room around two times a week checking for the death note and reading her private stuff. She pulled out her diary and began to write. Half the stuff was junk. Stuff about how she enjoyed hanging out with Tami and and thought Rodin was 'cute'. She wrote a half true entry today. She wrote about the Naragoko attacking her and about how she got so 'scared' she went berserk.

Finally she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Before she nodded off a name stuck to her mind. Yasu. The peaceful darkness took over.

**Yay another chapter is up XD Hahahaha hope you liked it^_^ Wooooo! Kiara is... smart, Scary... Clever... XDDD I'll have more up tomorrow morning ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate you!" Kiara yelled in his face. Her brown hair was in a short braid and she wore a blue dress. She was around seven. "You are such a jerk!"

"Well, I hate you too," Yasu yelled back. "You've been following me around like a dog for more than a year! You are so annoying!"

Kiara burst into tears and ran towards the building. "Why are you so mean?"

"Uhh, Kiara, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Yasu yelled running after her. Either she didn't hear or didn't listen and kept running.

He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Kiara, look at me," Kiara shook her head stubbornly. "Please? I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Kiara woke up drenched in a cold sweat. She was clutching her pillow tightly in her arms. Letting go of the pillow she held her head.

"Urg. My head hurts so bad," she moaned climbing out of bed and stumbling down the hall into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror Kiara saw she was Pale and sweaty. Her eyes had bags under them. She felt a sudden urge to barf. Holding the first wave down, she rushed to the toilet before emptying her stomach. She sat up to see her aunt standing at the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay sweetie?" Sayu gasped already wetting down a cloth to wipe off Kiara's forehead.

"Mhhm... My head hurts really bad," Kiara moaned.

"Here, take this Tylenol, maybe you should stay home tomorrow," Sayu rushed. "You haven't been sick in forever. Maybe since you were fourteen." Kiara took the pill dry.

"Don't worry Auntie, I'll be fine in the morning. I have a record at school to keep up." Kiara reassured Sayu.

"If you aren't feeling good by tomorrow you are not going to school, got it?" Sayu demanded. Kiara nodded before walking off to her room and collapsing into her bed to return to her sleep world.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Sayu asked worriedly as Kiara pulled on her high heel boots.

"I'm fine!" Kiara smiled before running out the door. Can't be late. Can't be late! Kiara thought to herself. She ran through the the front gate just as warning bell was about to ring.

She collapsed into her desk and ignored everyone else in the room. She pulled out her homework and set it at the end of her desk. Great, just another day if boring old school, Kiara smirked.

Matsuda sat at the airport. He was out voted to go and pick up X, Near and Roger. Cuz, you know they aren't super rich guys that could afford a car to drop them off right? It didn't really matter anyway. Mastuda wanted to see Yasu again anyway. How long had it been? Just over four years. He briefly wondered if Yasu would want to talk to Kiara sometime. They were best friends before he left after all.

"Matsuda!" He heard someone call from behind him. He turned to see Yasu standing there smiling. Near and Roger were close behind. Did Near almost look... Annoyed? The usually calm man had a scowl on his face and he was glaring at X. Yasu turned around and stuck his tongue out at Near in a extremely immature way.

"Hey, Long time no see hey? Gosh, it's good to be home!" Yasu exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Yasu," Mastuda smiled. He hadn't changed in the least, Matsuda thought as Yasu took a bite of a cookie.

"Actually, can you call me Yori from now on? Nears says I need yet another alias it's really annoying though. He told me to stop eating cookies or I'll get sick. That's coming from a 35 year old man that still plays with toys."

"Well you haven't changed at all, you and Near never really got along." Matsuda laughed, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach fore when he told Yasu about Kiara. He knew the questions were going to come up sooner or later. Yasu laughed with him too.

"Hello Matsuda," Near said coming up beside them. He held four rubber dolls in his arms. The really weird ones with the bulging eyes. Kiara, Kira, X, Near, Matsuda read to himself. "Let's head to HQ. We have a lot to discuss. With our knowledge we should be able to solve the case quickly." Near squeezed his Kira doll so tightly the eyes stuck out.

"Uhh yes!" Mastuda stammered. At least the case would be a distraction from Kiara for Yasu. "The car is just this way."

They walked out to the car and dumped their bags into the trunk. Mastuda jumped into the drivers seat and Yasu sat beside him. Rodger and Near clambered into the back. Near began a puzzle that was completely white.

"So, what information do you have on the case so far?" Yasu asked. Mastuda filled him in on everything, excluding the stuff about Kiara.

"By the way," Near added from the backseat. "I have news on the investigation that took place yesterday. I will report it in front of everyone."

"Yes," Mastuda said wondering about Kiara. She hadn't mentioned anything about it yesterday at all.

"Oh, how is Kiara?" Yasu asked looking at Mastuda like a child on Christmas day.

"Oh, she's good. Almost top student of japan," Mastuda Answered proudly. He was going to tell him about the car crash... Eventually. Yasu didn't say anything else about Kiara.

They arrived at HQ And walked inside, leaving their things in the car. They went up the elevator to level 7, the one reserved for the case. Walking in, the three officers greeted Near with a quick nod and a hello before plunging into leads on the case.

"I have news about the investigation," Near stated bluntly. "I have narrowed it down to three people now. Saki Watanabe, Takeshi Riku and Kiara Mastuda."

"What?" Yasu gasped leaping out of his seat. "Kiara would never do anything like that! I know her and she isn't like that!" Mogi sighed and glared at Matsuda.

"Have you told him anything?" He asked Matsuda. He turned to Yasu, "What has Matsuda even told you about the case?"

"He told me everything we just discussed but nothing about Kiara. In fact, he carefully left out Kiara," Yasu said eying Matsuda curiously.

"He didn't tell you about what happened?" Near guessed finishing his puzzle.

"Tell me what?" Yasu demanded. He looked extremely angry. Something he could have only got from his mother, as L was much to calm.

"She was in a car accident a few year-" Mastuda began.

"WHAT?" Yasu interrupted, instantly coming to the worst conclusions.

"Yasu, she doesn't remember you at all!" Near yelled. The room was silent. No one had ever seen Near not calm. But frankly, this kid was to much. He was always annoying and over emotional. He was exactly like L in every way, but Near couldn't help but despise the kid. "She lost all her memories before she was thirteen. She's remembered almost everything except you and other small details. We believe she is Kira."

"No! She may have lost her memory, but I still doubt she would do anything like this. It's just not her." Yasu defended.

Near held the X and Kiara dolls in his hands. "This." Near held the dolls together. "Is over." He threw the dolls to opposite sides of the room and stood up. "She's changed. Deal with it. She's moved on and is most likely Kira."

Yasu didn't say anything. Instead he headed for the door, ignoring everyones yells. He slammed the door behind him and ran into the elevator. At the first floor he ran out and grabbed a taxi. He gave the driver directions to Kiara school. He needed to see if it was true. He had to see if this new Kiara was that different from the one he loved.

**Nyu~~! O/O I love Yasu... Sorry :P Hahaha Sooo Yes another Chapter... and X enters the story! I hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the comments! :3 Ummm Yeah I know Near is alot OOC but... Yasu was annoying him? Anyway Yasu isnt really the serious type... Takes after his mom ;) So he annoys Near because Near thinks he should be acting Maturely and like L (Whom he looks almost exactly like XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

Most would call Yasu a stalker for knowing Kiara's school. He only knew it because she told him.

"Next year I'm going to Middle school!" Kiara told him grin spread over her face. "See I'm going right here. All my class mates are going there too!"

"Really? Do you know where you are going for High school?" Yasu asked the younger girl. He was smiling sadly at her, trying to put off what he had to tell her.

"I'm going here. Aunt Sayu says that is where Soichiro is going too," Kiara replied pointing to another spot on the map. Yasu instantly recognized it as one of the more popular schools. One of those that you have to have really good grades to get into.

"From what the adults say, that's where Kira attended!" Kiara exclaimed. That was one of the things they always talked about: Kira. Both had a strong attraction towards the case even though it had been over for years. They often got in fights over it though, Kiara thought Kira was good and forgave him for killing her parents. Yasu wasn't as forgiving. He was glad that Kira had been brought to justice.  
"It's also where my dad went. I think it would be cool if they were friends!"

"That probably wouldn't be good, considering that Kia would have killed him," Yasu frowned. He hoped to god that she wouldn't get in a fight over this today. He glanced over at her to see her shrug and stand up from the table. He noticed where she was looking. "Kiara, do you want to go?"

She nodded and let him pull her towards the hill. After a few minutes off walking in silence they reached the top of the hill. It was May and the strawberries hadn't started growing yet. It was also four months away from her thirteenth birthday. He felt horrible that he was going to tell her. He dragged her over to her favorite spot. It was near the edge and a small trickle of mountain water flowed down a tiny creek. They sat down in silence, yasu broke it for a second when he pulled out a sucker and unwrapped it. Kiara felt awkward with Yasu for the first time.

"I need to tell you something," Yasu said suddenly. He didn't know how to say it. 'Hey, I'm leaving and I will probably not see you again for a long time! Oh and I love you!' Yeah that wouldn't work. Yasu bit down on his sucker hard.

"What is it Susu?" Kiara asked using her nickname for him. She was surprised when Yasu pulled out a ring. It was silver and nice but not really showy. Along the inside it read 'I love you Kiara.'

"Don't look surprised I'm not asking you to marry me," Yasu joked and than became serious again. "Kiara. I wanted to give you something before I left. So you will always remember me."

"Leave?" Kiara asked. "Are you going on a trip?"

"No Kiara, I'm going to North America," Yasu told her sadly. "And I'm probably not coming back for a while."

"What?" Kiara cried, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "No, you can't leave. I'll miss you!"

"I'm going to become a detective, like my father," Yasu said. He wiped away a tear on her face.

"There are crimes here to solve! You don't have to go all the way to America!" Kiara cried, grabbing his hand, knocking the ring to the ground, to lay there forgotten. "Please, I beg you don't go! I love you to much!"

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. She cried because she knew, no matter what she said, he would leave anyway. He had to if he wanted to become a detective. He would solve crimes worldwide.

"Hush, I love you too," Yasu whispered in her ear. "I really do. And I will never forget you. I will come back so please, wait for me." He waited as her tears slowly subsided and she pulled away a bit.

"When are you leaving?" She asked wiping tears off her face.

"In one week," Yasu replied sadly.

"Then you have to promise to come back, okay?" Kiara said. Yasu smiled and nodded. Though he wasn't sure if he would be able too. But watching her face light up made him so much happier.

"I will," Yasu murmured before pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She smelled like strawberries. This was not their first kiss, but the spark never went away. Yasu broke away and smiled at the girl before kissing the corner of both her eyes, wiping away the last of the tears. Their relationship was their secret. To everyone else they were two orphans that became best friends. To each other the were so much more.

Yasu pressed his head against the warm glass of the Taxi. She couldn't have completely forgotten him, right? There had to be a way to jog her memories.

Kiara had been sick all day, repeatedly running to the bathroom to throw up. She was glad she packed a toothbrush today, just in case. Sweat constantly gathered on her forehead and her skin was pale. It was lunch time and Kiara hadn't touched her lunch.

"Tami, I need to talk to you," Kiara said suddenly. She dragged her friend to the bathroom. "I thought of something. Reko says you have a long life span, if you make the shinigami eye deal with Reko than your life won't be as bad when you half it."

"Uh, yeah, but I'm blind!" Tami almost yelled.

"No , that's just it, it might give you sight. You would be able to see because of the deal," Kiara exclaimed. Tami's eyes widened. Reko appeared beside them. Without thinking Tami told him, "I want to make the eye deal."

"Are you sure? Your life will be cut in half?" Reko asked.

"I know but that doesn't matter. All I've ever wanted was to be able to see," Tami said. Kiara knew all her friends greatest wants abd could use them to her advantage. Tami's was to be able to see.

"Okay than," Reko said, seeing Tami's determination. Tami closed her eyes and smiled to herself. A few seconds later she opened her eyes. They glowed red for a minute before returning to her normal plae green eyes.

"It worked!" she screamed. She looked around in happiness, soaking in each color and detail she could. She jumped at Reko with a huge hug. "Wow, I never imagined it would be so beautiful."

"Uhh, this is the bathroom, Tami," Kiara joked.

"I was talking about the colors, the details, the feel. It's so... Different!"

"Yeah sure. So you have to pretend to be blind still okay? And I need you to write names down if anything happens to me. No one would suspect you because you are 'blind'." Kiara told her. Kiara began to explain the rules of the notebook when she got a wave if nausea. She ran to the nearest stall abd puked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tami asked. She placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh my god! Your burning up, I have to phone your mom."

Tami got Kiara to sling her arm around her neck and lead her out of the room. They were heading fir the front when Rodin and Soichiro joined them.

"Is she okay?" Rodin asked quickly. Kiara took the time to glare at him.

"What does it look like?" She hissed. She grasped her head as it exploded in pain. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out.

Kiara let go off Tami and slid to the ground, her nails digging into her skin under her hair. Tami kneeled down beside her and Rodin ran to get help. Soichiro just stood there staring. Through the pain Kiara heard someone approach and kneel down beside her as well. He placed a comforting hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Kiara heard Soichiro ask angrily. She felt the hand remove. She yearned for the hand again. It was so warm and comforting. She had to see who it belonged to.

"I am Yasu, you must be Soichiro Matsuda," Yasu informed him. Kiara's eyes snapped open at the introduction. She looked up at Yasu, her hands loosened at her head. She felt Tami stand up beside her.

"You're the guy who she cried over for three months?" Soichiro gasped. Who knew she was best friends with this weirdo.

Yasu was about to say something when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down to see Kiara looking up at him in her weakest state. He kneeled down beside her as Tami and Soichiro watched on in shock. They had never seen their friend like this before.

"You were important to me." Kiara murmured. "But I don't remember anything."

Kiara closed her eyes, feeling like she was about to faint. She felt lips press against hers in a quick kiss. Her head exploded in pain and she screamed out. Then she fainted.

**There were questions about who Yasu's mum was... But Actually, she is a borrowed character from a story called "I love you" On DeviantArt... I asked for permission of course ^_^ But it only slightly goes with her story... Anywho its a great story If you are interested:**

**remixatthedisco. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d2qaetj**

**It was really great 33 I hope you liked this chapter! 3 More up soon! And happy new years!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pain. Red. Dark. Pain. Black. Silence. Pain. Light?

Thousand of thoughts flowed through Kiara's head. And she was stranded in the dark abyss of it all. Thoughts shot through her head and memories resurfaced.

Yasu and Her meeting for the first time. Their fights. Their making up. Their kisses. Their field. Their goodbye. The pain and happiness had taken over, mixing together.

"I love you Kiara."  
"You're so annoying Kiara."  
"If you use your brain you don't get fat."  
"I won't forget you."  
"It's a gift, I don't want you to forget me."

Memories flashed by and fading in less than a second.

"What are you doing Kiara?" Yasu asked coming up behind her. She looked up from her work and smiled at him. She handed him the paper with a goofy grin on her face.

"Happy birthday, Yasu," Yasu read outloud. It was hard to read the seven year olds writing but you could tell she put a lot of effort into it. He opened the card to see a picture tucked inside. It was a picture of them a month ago, they were sitting on the swings and laughing together. Inside the card it read. 'Hope you have a good birthday, love Kiara.' written in neater writing. You could tell that Mastuda had written that bit. There was a detailed picture of a bowl of candy beside her name. As detailed as a seven year old can draw, that is. The ten year old looked up at Kiara. "Thank you."

The memory faded and another took it's place.

"What do you think of Kira?" Kiara asked Yasu. At eight years old she was already interested in it.

"It's interesting, but I definitely don't agree with Kira, he killed my parents." Yasu replied.

"Oh he killed mine too. But I forgave him. He saved lots of peoples lives with his powers." Kiara said. Yasu stared at her.

"Really? You support Kira after everything he has done your family?" Yasu asked.

"Yes. Mr. Aizawa was killed in a bus jacking a few weeks back. I think if Kira was alive, he wouldn't have died." Kiara stated.

"But he is a killer! He would Kill innocent people. He had to be stopped." Yasu fought back.

"But he saved people too!" Kiara almost growled.

"Well, I disagree," Yasu started to walk away. Kiara sighed a walked the other way. After she reached Mastuda's car she just kept walking until she reached the road. The curious girl kept walking though. Maybe for about ten minutes.

The sky was Gray and she was starting to get cold. Kiara started to turn back when she noticed a man on the side of the road. She walked over to him and he glance up at the small girl.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing out here?" The man asked. He was maybe thirty, Kiara figured. He had a short beard and scary eyes. His hair was a wild mess. She glanced at his hands they had red all over them. Glistening red liquid. Fresh blood? Kiara's eyes widened and she stepped back. A cruel smile came over the mans face as he lifted a knife. 'Kuno Tashi' Kiara read above his head. He was in the paper three days ago. He killed a whole family of five. She cried out when he grabbed her arm and drew the blade down her shoulder. She screamed out in pain as blood flowed out, thick and warm. He was going to kill her now and she would never grow up. She could never see Yasu again.

She stomped on the mans foot and then kicked him where it hurts. He released her arm and she tried to run away but ended up falling over, clutching her arm. He leaned over her with anger in his eyes and just as he raised the dagger once again she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop right now!" Mastuda commanded. He had three more people from the orphanage behind him as well as Yasu. Mastuda and one of the men ran forward and restrained the guy. Yasu ran forward and helped Kiara. His eyes widened when he saw the blood pouring between her fingers. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her before signaling for one of the men to call emergency.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again!" Yasu said, rubbing his forehead against Kiara's when no one was looking. "You scared me so bad."

"I'm sorry, Yasu."

The memory faded and another returned.

The strawberries were ripe in their field and eleven year old Kiara was bouncing through picking the berries and putting them in the basket she was carrying occasionally Yasu would sneak up behind her a pull a few berries out of her basket. A few times she would catch him and pat the fourteen year olds head and tell him to sit down. Of course he never listened. Instead he would kiss her forehead, cheek, or nose and pull her in for a hug than disappear for a while. Kiara pulled Off a berry for herself sometimes as well. After she was done she and Yasu, who magically reappeared again, headed back to the orphanage.

Later that night when Mastuda was at work and Soichiro was with a friend Kiara asked Sayu if she could help her in the kitchen. Sayu agreed and they started cooking. Kiara smiled as she made Yasu's favorite- Strawberry shortcake. With lots of fresh strawberries too!

Sayu had never met Yasu but she knew about him from what Touta told her about him. She knew that Kiara and Yasu were best friends.

When the cake was finished Kiara and Sayu put it in a box for the next day. Kiara smiled at her hard work. Tomorrow was the day she met Yasu five years ago.

The memories stopped swirling around in her mind and came to a standstill. She was starting to come to. She could hear voices.

"Rodin, will you shut up already?" Tami growled. "She will be fine."

"Yeah, I know Kiara is okay, But why does That sugar addicted weirdo get to sit next to her and I don't?" Rodin replied. "I probably know her better than he does."

Yeah you are so wrong dude, Kiara thought. She moaned out loud and opened her eyes. Rodin, Soichiro and Tami were at her side in a minute. By the looks of it she was at the school nurse office. Sitting up, Kiara only had eyes for one person. Before she knew it tears were in her eyes. All her friends stared at her in shock.

"I remember. I remember what we had," tears began to leak down her face. "Why didn't you cone back? You promised! You swore to me. I loved you! You loved me! Why didn't you come back sooner? You told me you would."

Before she knew what she was doing Kiara raised her hand and slapped Yasu across the face. Then she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Yasu, what did you do to her?" Soichiro asked. "She hasn't cried like that in three years."

"Hell, I've never even seen her cry!" Tami said, Rodin nodded in agreement.

"I guess that goes to show how well you know her," Yasu snapped before running out the door after her.

Kiara ran. And she ran. Tears were running down her face as she ran through the front gates. She ran through town until she found a taxi. She handed the man a few bills and asked him to drive her as far out of town as the money would take her.

The drive lasted about an hour before the man stopped the car. She thanked him and hopped out. This was a whole knew road. She had never seen it before. There were trees on both sides of the road so Kiara just kept walking forward. She saw people in cars stare at her as she walked past them but pages of the death note and a pen in her purse reassured her she could defend herself. After half an hour of pointless walking further away from town she saw a hiking path and decided to follow it. She walked for another ten minutes enjoying the air that you can only find out of the city. Left with thoughts of her and Yasu's past. She knew that he was the detective going after her. Trying find Kira. He was her enemy now. So why did she long to feel his lips on hers? To feel his hands on her shoulders and cheeks? Only one answer- she still loved him. And will probably never stop. Kiara kept walking up the hill. When she reached the top she was surprised at what she saw. The sunset was spread out along the horizon lighting up the strawberry field. She hasn't realized how late it was. She wandered over to her favorite spot near the creek and stared hard at the strawberry bush. She was surprised to see that they were growing early this year, she could already see loads of plump red strawberries hanging off the bushes. Just than he stomach growled. Oh great, thanks a lot for not eating lunch, she told herself. Wandering over she picked a hand full of berries and pulled an energy bar out of her bag. Well I don't know how long I'm gonna stay here so I should make it last. She drank some water from the creek and laid down on the ground. Pulling her sweater over top of her she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Yasu had lost all sign of Kiara as he exited the school yard. She probably went home, he thought to himself. That wasn't like her but she had no where else to go. Yasu gave up and decided to go back to HQ. He took his time walking back. Near glared at him as he reentered.

"Well she remembers me," Yasu sighed hopping into a chair and taking a bite of a cookie. Matsuda wasn't sure whether to smile or be angry.

"What did you do?" Mogi asked him. "People's memories don't just reappear. You had to do something to jog her memories."

"I saw her, she saw me then she fainted," Yasu replied bluntly, only telling half the truth. He didn't want to be questioned he wanted to be alone. There was no way to put it. Kiara was still Kiara but she was different she was Kira, Yasu had no other thoughts. He knew she was. He didn't need evidence. But he still loved her. He couldn't turn her in no matter what. They would probably kill her. Or lock her up. And he couldn't see that happen to her.

"Really? Is that why it took you so long?" Mastuda replied.

"Yeah, I waited beside her."

"What did she do when she woke up? Was she happy to see you?"

"Actually, she slapped me." Yasu pointed to where his face was starting to get swollen. "Then she went home, I think..."

"What? Why would sh-"

"Would you two shut up! We have a case to solve here," Mogi interrupted.

"Sorry," Both of them replied at the same time.

"Anyway, Near can you repeat what you said earlier?" Mogi asked annoyed.

"Yes, Yesterday when I sent men after the top ten suspects their reaction narrowed it down to three. Takashi and Saki both stayed completely calm and tricked the men into letting them go. Kiara was a different matter. After the brought out a gun, she got scared and fought back, knocking the two men out. After she got the information out of the man, she handed him the gun and started crying all over again. She claimed to feel horrible about hurting anyone and walked away. The man followed her of course, without her knowing and as soon as she left the alley she pulled out a piece of paper and was about to write on it but put it away instead. I believe this was a page of the death note and that Kiara must be put in under surveillance by tomorrow. Do I have your permission to put camera's in your house Mr Matsuda?"

"Uh, yea of course," Matsuda said with a slight frown. "May I call my wife to get her out of the house tomorrow while you install them?"

"Uh, yes of course," Near replied seeming bored. Matsuda ran off to make the call and the six remaining people fell into silence. Five minutes later Matsuda burst through the door.

"Kiara is missing!" He yelled. "She never came home and her cell is turned off. Yori what time did you leave her about?"

"Uh, probably 12. The period after lunch just ended. She slapped me than ran out. When I tried chasing her I lost her and figured she went home. I don't have a cell phone yet and I don't know your numbers so I couldn't call to make sure."

"Okay so it's been around five hours maybe six." Matsuda started writing it down on a notepad.

"Matsuda, I don't think something bad has happened to her. I think she'll come back," Yasu assured him.

"What if she was kidnapped?" Mastuda asked Yasu. Yasu felt anger flare up inside him that anyone would dare touch her but he kept calm.

"They'd be dead by now," Near stated starting a new puzzle. "I am sure that Kiara is Kira, if she were kidnapped they would be dead by now. She wouldn't let anything happen to her. She's like her dad. She has confused herself with a god."

"I still don't believe she could be Kira," Yasu muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's not her."

"Yori, you were with her for an hour, you can't see the differences of three years in an hour," Near said, already finished the puzzle. "If you're not going for the win, stop playing the game."

Eight days passed that Kiara stayed on the hill. On the second day Kiara had walked to the closest gas station she could find, which was a few miles out of town. She had picked up proper food and had been living on that. She also started a small fire at night when it got cold. She was starting to feel like she was on a stranded island, but she didn't dare go back. She didn't want to yet. She had to many things to think about. Tami was doing her job well, killing criminals as Kiara asked her to. She only knew this because of the reports that came in on her phone which she kept off most of the time. But even when she had 58 text and more missed calls she never replied.

At around the fourth day, Kiara decided to explore a bit further in the mountains and followed the river upwards. She came to a deep part where the water gathered. Without second thoughts she striped naked and jumped in. The Icey water pierced her skin but it was worth it. She felt more clean then she had in days. She washed her clothes and hung them to dry, then swam in the water for a bit. As she swam she noticed small bruises and cuts all over body from running around the forest and sleeping on hard ground. As it was starting to get dark, Kiara climbed out and into her clothes. She did this almost everyday since. Kiara guessed they still suspected her of being Kira even if they couldn't track her down. She laughed at that. If they knew where she was they would be so angry. It's hard to get a signal up here so that would prove she couldn't be Kira because she couldn't read the news or watch TV.

She Dug the pit a bit deeper tonight last night. Yesterday it was to shallow and had lit the grass on fire. She dug maybe three inches more tonight. She started the fire and watched as it danced. It was beautiful to be out here, with the stars and the moon. Kiara turned to grab a half sandwich she had bought when she saw some thing shiny in the dirt pile. Digging it out she could see it was a ring. A silver ring.

**Yay Another chapter ^_^ sorry for the wait... ENJOY! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Kiara stared at the small ring with interest. She rubbed the dirt off of it as well as she could before washing it off in the creek. The dirt quickly rinsed off and Kiara dried the ring off. She could swear she had seen this ring before. Silently she read the engraving inside the ring. 'I love you Kiara.' her eyes widened. This was her gift from Yasu.

She slid it onto her middle finger and giggled. It fit perfectly, which meant that three years ago it would have been way to big. As Kiara laid down to go sleep she decided to go back the next day. She desperately wanted to see Yasu again, but she doubted that would get the chance. Her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off the sleep.

Yasu paced in the room he was staying at. Kiara had been missing for almost Nine days. He was beyond worried about her as she was now believed to be dead.

The police confirmed her as missing but they couldn't tell if she was taken or ran away. He knew in his heart that she wasn't dead but that alone didn't assure her safety. The two had a special bond. It seemed like something you'd only find in the movies. It's not like they could read thoughts or anything. He could just feel her in the world. If she was happy, he was happy. If she was in pain, so was he. Little did he know she felt it too, though it wasn't as strong. He slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could. He screwed up big time. She hated him now. They would probably never have what they had ever again. If she ever comes back. Yasu moaned in anger.

She could be in London by now if she wanted! Yasu was told that Kiara was carrying all of the savings from both Misa and Light, which had to be a couple million dollars, what with Misa's acting, singing and modeling. Hell, Kiara could probably be anywhere she wanted in the world by now. The sun was setting as Yasu got an idea. She probably wouldn't go there but there was a chance she could have!

Yasu ran out of the hotel, grabbed a taxi and was headed towards Matsuda's house. He Didn't care that he was showing his face that much, he knew Kiara was Kira, but hopefully she still loved him enough to not kill him. He arrived at Matusda's house and payed the taxi driver. Jumping out he ran and knocked on the door. Sayu answered the door.

"Hello, do we know you?" Sayu asked staring at the man.

"I know Matsuda from work, I'm X. I need to talk to him about Kiara," Yasu said quickly. Sayu nodded and opened the door wider and allowed him to step inside.

"Wait! I recognize you from somewhere!" Sayu said. She realized he was the person in Kiara's drawings. "Matsuda's in the shower. He'll be out in a minute. I'll make tea."

"Thank you," Yasu smiled and sat at the table. Sayu began to boil water that disappeared out the door. A fee minutes later she arrived at the door with a book in her arms. She offered it to Yasu with a small smile. "Here look through this. The last few she only started drawing two weeks ago. She said they were from a dream."

Yasu took the sketchbook and flipped through it. The first few weren't all that interesting. Either animals or still life but all filled with so much detail he felt he could touch it. Then he came to a picture of him. A younger version of himself stared back. He smiled sadly and flipped to the next page. There was a picture of her feeding him a strawberry. He almost laughed as he flipped through various pictures of Kiara and him.

"Huh, Yori? What are you doing here?" Matsuda asked coming into the kitchen.

"What? You said your name was Yasu!" Soichiro said coming in as well.

"What? You and Yori have met?" Matsuda asked.

"Uh huh, we met him at school," Soichiro nodded. Yasu looked at him as if to say 'stop talking!'.

"So Yori," Matsuda began. "What brings you here?"

"I think I know where Kiara is. She definitely ran away."

"Really?" Matsuda gasped, along with Soichiro and Sayu.

"Yeah, can we take your car?" Matsuda nodded before grabbing his keys and despite being in Pj's, ran out the door. Soichiro stood up too.

"I have to come to!" He announced.

"No, you're staying here," Sayu said sitting him down At the table. He pouted but did as his mom said. Yasu bowed before running out after Matsuda. The car was already started as Yasu jumped in.

"Where do I drive?"

"To the orphanage."

Matsuda stared at him in wonder but drove that way anyway. It took them about half an hour to get to the orphanage. Yasu climbed out and headed towards the hill. Matsuda started following.

"Don't worry you don't have to come up. I'm just guessing She's here. If she is I will call you up okay?" Yasu told Matsuda. He nodded and watched as the man started climbing the hill. It didn't take him long to reach the top.

Yasu was happy as could be when he saw a small fire and a girl curled beside it. He ran over and put her head in his lap. He stroked her tangled hair before putting her head back on the ground. He walked over to the edge and told Matsuda she was here as quietly as he could. Matsuda nodded and began to climb up as well. Yasu began to pack up her things and put out her fire. She shivered as the warmth went away. He leaned over and picked Kiara up bridal style. She pulled herself closer to him, clinging to his warmth. She pressed her face into his neck and continued sleeping. He pulled away and gave her a quick peck on the lips before Matsuda came up the last of the hill.

"Oh thank god," Matsuda muttered staring at the girl. She was a sickly white with dark bags under her eyes. She must have lost a lot of weight as well. Matsuda put his had on her forehead. "She's burning up!"

"Oh great, she ran away with a fever. It's amazing she's alive," Yasu muttered. He watched as the girl melted against him.

"We have to get her home!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Can you carry her down?"

Yasu nodded and began down the hill. He half slid and half walked. He got to the car and fastened her into the seat next to him in the back. Matsuda got in the front and drove back towards the house. Kiara leaned against Yasu the whole way, often muttering things in her sleep. Occasionally Yasu would raise his hand and stroke her hair and cheek. About halfway back to her house, Kiara raised her hand and grasped Yasu's, opening her eyes and looking at him. She smiled before falling a sleep, fever taking over again. She kept a tight grip on his hand though.

He looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. Then he noticed something on her finger. He knew it wasn't there before because this was the hand she slapped him with. He pulled the ring off and stared at it. He read what it said inside and smiled before slipping it back onto her finger. He wondered if she would ever forgive him for leaving her. Though he knew in his heart they couldn't be together. She was Kira and He was supposed to stop her. Love shouldn't be brought into a war.

Matsuda pulled into the driveway and helped lift Kiara out of the car. Sayu rushed out to help as well, Soichiro stood watching in the living room. The brought Kiara in and laid her in her bed. Yasu waited at the foot of the bed as Sayu took Kiara's temperature. Matsuda was about to tell Yasu that he could go home and get some sleep but decided against it. Yasu hadn't seen Kiara in years so he decided to let him stay.

He sent Sayu to set up a futon in Soichiro's room, much to his displeasure. Soichiro usually disliked guys that liked his Cousin, but he knew the pain that Yasu or Yori put her through. And he hated him for it. After Yasu left Kiara went through many changes. She stopped smiling and laughing and preferred to glare. She became a mess. The only word to describe it was Dark. Soichiro wished that Yasu never existed so that his cousin wouldn't be like she was. Then the accident happened, leaving Kiara without any memories of him. After she was out of the hospital she slowly became more like her old self but a piece of her always seemed to be missing.

When Kiara collapsed at school and reached for Yasu's hand, he saw the piece that had disappeared. Happiness, joy, caring and love. Many emotions she kept hidden for so long. Then when she woke up the same emotions were in her eyes as she cried. He watched as she slapped him and tried to defend her. And all Yasu could say was 'I guess that goes to show how well you know her'? If he knew her so well why didn't he do what's best for her and stay out of her life? Why did he have to come back and do that to her. Soichiro watched as Yasu sat beside Kiara and stroked her hair. Why didn't he give up before he broke her again?

**Lol so there is Soichiro's POV on Yasu _ I hate my own characters so much _ I only like Kiara and Yasu from this story XDD :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Before hand note... DONT HATE ME :3 Pwease ^^**

That night the futon in Soichiro's room wasn't used. Yasu convinced Sayu and Matsuda that they should go to bed, and that he could watch Kiara. After all it's not like he usually slept all that much anyway. Yasu smiled at Kiara sadly as he replaced the cloth on her forehead and took her temperature once more. 101 F. He sighed before leaning back on the chair staring at her. He pulled a lollipop from his seemingly bottomless bag. He didn't even hear somebody enter from behind him.

"Who are you really?" Soichiro asked from behind them. Yasu jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Yasu replied calmly.

"I mean, Who are you?" Soichiro said.

"I am Yori, Or Yasu," Yasu replied slowly. "I work on the police force with your father. He and my dad worked together as well."

"I don't care what you do, I care about who you are to my cousin," Soichiro exclaimed. "I've always been there! She's like my sister! But you only knew her for a while and then left her! How could you do that? And when you come back she hates you! Why don't you give up?"

Yasu waited until Soichiro finished his rant before replying quietly. "I can't give up."

"Would you give her up if you saw the pain that you caused her last time?" Soichiro asked. Yasu stared at him in confusion. Soichiro decided he was doing this for her own good. He grabbed her hand and pulled up her pj's sleeve. Yasu's eyes widened. "She started after you left. That's why she always wears long sleeves or long gloves. I'm the only one who knew. Do you know how pitiful that is? A twelve year old cutting herself and an eleven year old having to stop her?"

Yasu ran his fingers along the scars that ran up and down her wrist. Soichiro watched in rage. After all he did, did he really think he still deserved to stare at her like that? To love her?

"What's wrong with you?" Soichiro asked. "You put her through so much pain and you still think you deserve to love her?"

Yasu didn't remove his hand. Instead his eyes moved to her face. "I'm selfish."

"What did you say?" Soichiro fumed.

"I'm selfish," Yasu admitted. "I love her to much to let her go."

Soichiro pulled his arm back and punched Yasu in the jaw. Yasu stumbled a bit but quickly regained footing. He was now standing at The foot of the bed. Soichiro lunged at him again only to be sidestepped. Yasu stood beside Kiara's head again. Neither of them noticed the girls eyes starting to open. Soichiro just began to lift his arm when a figure jumped between the two.

She wobbled for a moment before falling back into Yasu's arms. He helped her sit down on the bed. She groaned and held her head.

"Don't fight him, Soichiro, he'll kick your butt," Kiara moaned. She looked at Yasu. "You saw didn't you? I was distraught when you left. I'm sorry."

"You worried me half to death! The police declared you to be dead," Yasu informed her quietly. She saw her wince and added. "It was all my fault. I'm sorry."

"I... I... I'm sorry," Kiara gasped. Tears sprouted out her eyes and she clung to Yasu. Why was she acting like this? Everything she had been trying to achieve for the last three years came crumbling down for one man. Her strength, independence, the walls she had been building brick by brick crashed at her feet.

Yasu held her close as she cried, stroking her hair and back and whispering to her. Soichiro watched in anger. He shrank back into the shadows.

Slowly Kiara's sobbing subsided and Yasu helped her back into the bed. She grabbed his hand in hers and curled up pressing his cold hand against her face. Then she fell asleep again. Yasu slowly removed his hand and picked up the cloth off the floor. He rinsed it before wringing it out and placing it back on Kiara's head. He took the stick and began to rage her temperature.

"Would you stop glaring holes in the back of my head, Soichiro?" Yasu asked quietly. Soichiro stepped forward.

"I can't believe you!" Soichiro whisper yelled at him. His was about to say more when the Beeper on the temperature went off. Yasu pulled out and looked at it. 106 F.

"She's running a fever! She overworked herself! Get your mother and father awake!" Yasu demanded. Soichiro bolted out of the room to wake his parents while Yasu took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed 911. "My friend is running a fever of 106 F."

He quickly filled them in on all the details before slamming his phone into his pocket. Sayu and Matsuda rushed into the room behind Soichiro.

"An ambulance is coming!" Yasu informed them. He attempted to pry the blankets off of Kiara, but she held them against her. "Kiara, please. We need to get you to the hospital." Her hands loosened slightly and he removed the blanked. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her downstairs. The ambulance was already waiting. Who knew the Hospital was so close? He hadn't really had time to get to know Tokyo yet.

"Yori, we will take the car, you go in the ambulance with Kiara," Matsuda said. Yasu nodded and jumped in with Kiara. They were already hooking up medical things to her. Yasu didn't really pay attention. He just answered the questions.

"How long has it been going on for?"

"Probably around eight days."

"How long has he been looked after?"

"Five to Seven hours."

"What happened the previous days?"

"She had ran away from home and we just found her with a fever. Her mom said that she had a fever before she ran away as well."

"Does she have any medical history?"

"She was in a car accident Three years ago, and in for stitches seven years ago."

"What other symptoms has she had?"

"Fever, Vomiting, Sweating, Shivering, and Dizziness."

"Thank you for answering the questions."

Yasu stared down at the girl. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Even from sleeping on the hard ground and running through the forest she shouldn't have that many bruises. She never used to bruise that easily. Not that he could remember at least.

The rest of the night whizzed by. They took her into emergency room, leaving Yasu to sit in the waiting room with The Matsuda's.

Soichiro ended up falling asleep along with Sayu, but Matsuda and Yasu stayed alert. A few people came in and out but it was mostly calm. After a few hours a man approached them.

"Are you Touta Matauda?" he asked. Matsuda nodded. "Your daughter is in the room. Only family can see her now."

Matsuda stood up and followed the man through the doors. Yasu stared at them for a second before turning to wake Sayu.

"Mrs. Matsuda, You can go and see Kiara now." He slowly nudged her awake. She stood up groggily and woke up Soichiro before disappearing behind the doors as well.

"How much do you love her?" Soichiro asked suddenly. He looks at Yasu unhappily.

"I love her more than I could say. I have loved her since we were kids," Yasu replied truthfully. Soichiro stared at him in silence.

"I still hate you..." He began. "But I think you can help Kiara. If you so much as hurt her, I will kill you."

They sat in silence again until Sayu came out through the doors along with Matsuda. She had a tissue and was wiping her eyes.

"We have bad news," Matsuda began. You could tell he was trying to hold back tears as well. "But she wants to tell you herself."

Yasu nodded nimbly before going behind the doors. She wasn't hard to find she was just at the front. She was covered in tubes and had a breathing mask on.

He hated to see her like this, so weak and helpless. But she smiled at his as he came in.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Just fine!" She answered sarcastically. She went serious suddenly. "Yasu, I have..." she drifted off.

She almost burst into tears. He walked over and grasped her hand. Brushing some of her hair out of the way instantly calmed her down.

"Yasu, I have Leukemia."

**Dont hate me please ^^' Im sorry ):**


	13. Chapter 13

"You what?" Yasu's eyes widened. He wouldn't let himself cry.

"The Doctor diagnosed me with Leukemia. I have quite a few of the symptoms, like Feverish, Tired, weakness, fatigue, and so on. The took a test. Apparently I have a really bad case of it too. They say I have maybe a year."

Yasu grasped her hand tightly. Why wasn't she sad about this? Why did she seem so calm? He placed his forehead against hers and let a tear slip. "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"You didn't get me back." Yasu looked at her and saw her sadness. "I still love you. And you love me. But we can't be together. We both know it."

"You are Kira, right?" He whispered in her ear. He felt her nod.

"And you are X." He nodded in turn. "We are supposed to be enemies. Not in love. I want to be with you but being Kira is my belief. Hunting Kira is yours. It been like that since we were kids."

He pulled away from her and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Continue with the investigation. Even if I say I am Kira you have no evidence. Continue until you have evidence than do whatever. I know Near thinks I am Kira. We just have to wait until he knows for sure."

"Wait, you asking me to condemn you to death? Or prison? I can't do that to you."

"It's for your own good. If I'm going to die because of Leukemia, than I may as well spend my time being hunted. But you have not evidence to prove anything. I won't kill you. I could be controlled by the real Kira now so please, just solve the case."

She saw Yasu give a quick nod and smiled.

"You should get some sleep," he told her standing up. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, than walked out of the room. "I love you, Kiara, I always have."

"I Love you too," Kiara muttered into empty air.

Matsuda stood waiting outside the hospital room waiting to tell Kiara that they were leaving for the night when he accidentally heard them through the door.

"So please, just solve the case!" he heard Kiara say there was a silence so Matsuda stared through the door.

"You should get some sleep," Matauda watched as Yasu stood up and kissed Kiara. His eyes widened. He had never considered that Kiara and yasu could be more than friends. His eyes almost popped out as he heard the next words. "I love you, Kiara, I always have."

Matsuda took a few steps back and leaned against the wall as Yasu walked out. He gave Yasu a quick goodbye before entering the room. As he put his hand on the handle he heard Kiara say, "I love you too."

Matsuda walked into the room and smiled at Kiara.

"How long?" He asked quietly. Kiara looked up at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly trying to hide it.

"How long have been in love?" Matsuda replied. She looked down, blushing. Matsuda noted how out of character she was when Yasu was brought into the picture. He realized the Yasu was the same way. Why couldn't he see it before? Was he that oblivious or were they that good at hiding it?

"He told me he's loved me since I was seven. I loved him since I was eight." Kiara sighed. She didn't know why she was spilling it but she guessed she had kept her emotions locked up way to long. "But it's strange. I felt so angry when I got my memories back. I had to get away. But getting away only took me to the place with the most memories of us. Now I have Leukemia, but I can't help but feel happy. I want to cry, but I want to keep smiling as well."

Matsuda watched as emotions flickered through her face. They made her look like her parents. He hadn't seen her like this since Yasu left. No one had seen her like this. Only Yasu could bring out this side of her.

"I swear when I'm around him, my ability of Deduction drops 80%," Kiara laughed. She was pretty much facing death and she could laugh because of one guy? Matsuda laughed along with Kiara.

"You guys should go home and get some sleep. I bet you are pooped," Kiara said to Matsuda. Matsuda nodded and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room.

The next morning Soichiro was forced out of bed to get to school. Being at the hospital until three in the morning didn't help but he had slept half of it.

"Any news on Kiara?" Tami asked Soichiro. Rodin sat listening closely. Though she was thought of as dead, they still expected a body to be found.

"Mhhmm, she was found yesterday," Soichiro murmured before shoving a spoonful of pudding in him mouth.

"Really? Where was she?" Tami askeds staring straight ahead blankly. She had done what Kiara asked her to, and kept killing worldwide criminals everyday she was gone. No one even knew she could see. Reko followed her everywhere though. He would talk to her and she would nod back to show she was listening. Surprisingly, they had become quite attached to each other. A few days ago there was an announcement that Two people, X and N, were now leading the investigation.

"I don't know where she was, but that Yasu guy found her," Soichiro told them.

"Is she... Alive?" Tami asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but she was really sick, she is in the hospital now," Soichiro left out the other part. Tami sensed it though. Her extra good senses stayed with her after she got her sight back. She could hear Soichiro's heartbeat.

"You're lying, or at least not telling the full truth," Tami accused angrily.

Soichiro stayed quiet for a minute. "She has Leukemia. She has a year or so."

"What?" Rodin and Tami screeched at the same time.

"Some how she is fine with it," Soichiro told them. "She didn't even cry when they told her. She just smiled and told them I doesn't matter, from what I heard."

"Now I'll never have a chance to tell her I love her!" Rodin cried out. Soichiro glared at him annoyed.

"You would just get rejected anyway," Soichiro said without really thinking.

"And how would you know that?" Rodin asked him.

"That Yasu guy is in love with her. She loves him too," Soichiro muttered.

"What but he has to be like five years older than her. He is a probably a legal adult!" Rodin whined like a baby.

"He's only three years older than her, and believe it or not they've been friends since she was six, now would you shut up?" Soichiro asked.

"Yeah, we should be more worried about her than who she loves," Tami said. "We should make a card for her!"

"She'll be back tomorrow, they just have to give her medication. She won't look to good though, but she is insisting on coming back."

"Well than let's make a card and give it to her tomorrow, okay?" Tami said they all nodded before disappearing to their next classes.

Matsuda sat in the office watching Yasu play with his sugar cubes, deep in thought. Near sat beside him playing with his doll things. The rest of the police force sat scattered around the room looking at papers and video recording of victims deaths.

"I believe there are once again two Kira's," Near said suddenly, making matsuda jump. "They are already in contact though. Rodger just had wire taps and cameras placed in Matsuda's household."

"So Kiara is still under suspicion?" Yasu asked blankly. He was still trying to process everything Kiara had told him yesterday. Usually a confession was enough, but they really should have evidence and to be truthful, no one had any. Yasu didn't tell anyone about what she had told him. Telling then would instantly condemn her to death.

"Of course," Near replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Though criminals continues to die while she was missing, it could be that the second Kira killed them while she was absent. In the past eight days, criminals that have been broadcast on the news or Internet have died, but none on secret files. This could be because the second Kira has no access to these files or that Kira didn't have a computer available."

"So you are saying that Kiara could still be Kira by looking at the news on her phone?" Mogi asked. Near simply nodded. Matsuda and Yasu shared a look. Both Wanted to think that it wasn't possible for Kiara to be Kira.

"We don't have any proof of a second Kira so we can't quite say that," Near added. "If Kiara is Kira, there is a second Kira. If it is someone else, chances are that there is still only one Kira."

"Is there any evidence on any of the suspects yet?" Mogi asked.

"Only on Kiara because she took out a piece of paper after meeting the guy. The others haven't made any suspicious moves as of now."

The next day at school Kiara was glomped by Tami and Rodin. Sayu had tried to make her stay home but she shook it off.

"I'll take the medicine the doctor gave me and be careful okay?" she assured Sayu before walking out the door. Kiara was still feverish, but not as bad. She wasn't as hungry and was extremely tired. But nothing was stopping her from being top student of Japan.

"It's good to see you! How are you feeling?" Tami asked her.

"I feel like shit," Kiara replied, rubbing her head. "I bet I look it too."

"I wouldn't know." Tami sighed. Then Rodin butted in.

"No! You look as beautiful as always, even with bags under your eyes, bruises and cuts everywhere and loss of weight!" It goes without saying that Kiara left Rodin behind with a huge bump on his head. Tami followed quickly as they walked to the school gaits.

"Thanks Tami, for being Kira for a while," Kiara told her. "Oh and hey Reko, haven't seen you for a while."

"Hello Kiara," he replied in his raspy voice.

"Here we made this for you," Tami said holding out a card. It said 'Feel better!' along the top and was brightly colored. Inside was signed by Tami, Rodin and Soichio with a few others as well.

"Thanks!" Kiara said sliding the card into one of her books. Tami stared at Kiara in wonder. She never though Kiara could look so happy and... Peaceful?

"Tami Mikona," they heard a voice from behind them. It was a deep, unfamiliar voice that seemed to lure you in. Kiara saw Reko's frightened face before turning around to see a boy. He looked about eighteen years old. He had light gray eyes and shoulder length silver hair. He wore strange clothes, something like a robe and normal clothes. They were completely black. A small silver locket hung from around his neck. It had the kanji for 'good' carved into it. "I've been looking for you."

**Yush... i am horrible... Anywho I just need to type up the next few chapters and then post them :3 But the next ones arent going to be so Good I think... Anyway There is some YasuxKiara in this chapter *WOOO!* XD Thanks for all the Reviews guys! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Tami was lured by the mans voice. It pulled her in as she stared at him. She took a step towards him. Her eyes looked glazed over as she stared at him. Both her and Kiara were wondering something. Why didn't this man have a name above his head? As Tami took another step something inside Reko seemed to snap. His eyes flared up and he grabbed Tami's shoulder.

Tami was knocked out of her trance and stared at the man. He was beautiful. With flawless skin and perfect hair. His eyes were silver diamonds. She wondered who it could be.

"Reko, you have broken the law," the man said, eyes glinting dangerously. "You have brought a death note to the human world and endangered the chosens life. You know well that the punishment is death. However, the council has decided that you have one more day to live. But mark my words, I will be the one to kill you."

As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, he gave a cruel smile and disappeared.

"Kiara did you see that too?" Tami asked cautiously.

"Yup, and how the hell can a person disappear like that?" Kiara wondered. Was he a shinigami? Usually shinigami don't look like that but It was possible... right?

"That was no human, Kiara," Reko spoke up. "That was a shinigami."

Kiara's mind was whirling. Who knew that a shinigami could look so... Gorgeous? Of course he was nothing against her Yasu. She tries to stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. Kiara quickly tuned back into conversation.

"What did he mean by 'you broke the law'?" Tami asked Reko, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I have broken a law that was made sixteen years ago," Reko sighed. "In the past sixteen years a few death note have made their way into the human world and out, but no one has gotten killed as of yet."

"Than why you?" Kiara asked, truly curious.

"Because I have endangered the reincarnation of the chosen one by bringing the death note here," Reko sighed.

"Who is the chosen one?" Kiara pushed.

"At the beginning of time, a king shinigami and a queen shinigami were chosen. Nine hundred years ago the shinigami queen died. Sixteen years ago, she was reborn into the form of a human," Reko explained. After the visit from the man he knew who the chosen one was. He just didn't want to say it.

"Why did that shinigami say he was looking for me?" Tami wondered. Reko winced before answering as slowly as possible.

"Because you are the chosen one."

Matsuda, Miku, Near and Yasu stood watching the tvs that were hooked up to the cameras in Kiara's room. She had come home than instantly went up to her room, only to spend the whole evening studying. Criminals continued to die while she was doing homework and catching up on the eight days she missed (which really meant doing this weeks homework because she had already finished the other stuff two weeks ago). At around nine at night she started to text someone. She was also watching the news.

Kiara pulled out a few sheets of paper and began writing on them.

"Turn on the news!" Near demanded. Matsuda quickly complied, flicking on a tv nearby. Just as he turned it on the person being broadcast was lying dead, arms held loosely around his neck. "Zoom in on what she is writing!"

Zooming in on the paper they read written in clear Japanese 'Hitomi Maseru, strangles him self to death at 9:24. Matsuda looked at the time. It was 9:26 and the victim was dead. But Kiara had clearly written it at 9:25. Was she simply recording the death?

"If Kiara really is Kira and is in contact with The second Kira than the second Kira must have killed the victims then Kiara wrote it down a minute later to trick us," Near mused. "Yes, this is true. Kiara is Kira. It is like her to do something like this. Still, we do not have enough evidence to prove anything as of yet."

"What will we do once we have the evidence?" Yasu asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Well, we have three options. if we have her give up the notebook without a fight, we can burn the notebook and we won't have to worry about this again," Near said calmly. Yasu let out a sigh of relief.

"What are the other two options?" Matsuda questioned.

"If she doesn't give up the note book we can hold her back while we get rid of the notebook and she will be set free with no memories."

"And... The last one?"

"If she refuses and fights, we will have to kill her."

Kiara grinned. Despite being in pain, tired and dizzy, she was still able to do her homework and kill a few criminals. Tami texted her the pictures of people she was killing and Kiara wrote them down a minute later. This would probably throw anyone off. As she changed into her pj's she thought about what Reko had said.

He was talking about Tami being a shinigami queen. At least she would be when she turned seventeen. After that Tami had pretty much gone into a fit about how she didn't want to marry some ugly old shinigami.

"I'm not gonna marry some freakish Shinigami!" Tami half yelled half cried, punching a tree. "I don't care what they look like, I'm not gonna marry him. I only want to marry someone I love!"

"You are turning seventeen in a week from now, right?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, and I don't want to marry some freak!" Tami hissed. Kiara had never seen Tami so angry. She was like an angry bear... "Reko, what does the shinigami king look like?"

"Eh? Well you have already met him," Reko muttered. "He was the man from earlier."

"What? No way! He looked so human!"

"The king and queen shinigami can change into any form by will. As will you when you undergo the change." Is it just me or does Reko look really sad, Kiara thought then it hit her. He was in love with Tami. Every word he said about marrying the Shinigami king probably stung horribly.

"Is the change... painful?" Tami asked.

"I wouldn't know. But I don't believe it is," Reko sighed. Then something hit Tami. Very, very hard.

"Wait! Why does he have to kill you? I'm not in any danger!" Tami practically screamed.

"But you are. If the police found out you are the second Kira they would probably kill you."

"But everyone thinks I am blind! They wouldn't suspect me," Tami fought back.

"I have still broken the law," Reko reminded her.

"I don't want you to die!" Tami pouted hugging Reko. "It would be to boring without you."

Kiara swore she saw a tear slide down Tami's face. Was it possible for a human and a shinigami to fall in love? And in only ten days? It seemed impossible but there she was watching her friend cry over a shinigami. She found it quite interesting. How far would each to to protect the other?

Kiara laid down a stared at the ceiling.

"A shinigami and a human In love, eh? Who woulda thought." then she fell asleep.

Near was quite surprised that Kiara had not discovered the cameras and bugs at all. But then again, she had to take after her mother in something besides looks. Then again, this was highly illegal so she probably wouldn't expect it. As she laid down they saw heard her whisper,

"A shinigami and a human in love, eh? Who woulda thought."

"Shinigami?" Miku asked. No one had really filled her in on the details. "I don't see a shinigami. Is she talking about a book or something?"

"No, to see a shinigami you have to have touched the death note. This may have been the proof we were looking for," Near said, one of those really creepy grins sliding into his face. "However she could be talking about something else, such as an anime or book. We have to wait until we have more evidence."

Yasu sighed in relieve, before turning to look through some papers, trying to find evidence that would throw off their thoughts of Kiara, she could very well be controlled by Kira right?

The shinigami king stared down at the chosen one and wondered what she would look like when she underwent the change. One feature would remain the same, no matter what they made their body look like. The shinigami king's was his eyes. If he was a shinigami, human, animal, bug, his eyes would remain as silver eyes. He bet that her eyes would remain the same. He hoped they would.

Most shinigami believed that the king had no heart, that he was incapable of loving, but this wasn't true. He had loved, lost and cried like anybody would. He knew that as soon as Tami finished her transformation she would regain the memories of her previous life as well.

He knew she wouldn't love him. He could see the way she looked at Reko. She would hate him for taking away what she wanted most. The shingami king had ways to kill another shinigami. And he promised himself he would kill Reko.

Maybe it was just jealousy. He loved Tami and didn't want anyone else to have her. He was angry when Reko came in contact with Tami and instantly alerted the council. Though he made the rules, he still had to alert the council. He got to decide if the should die or not, but they still got to chose when. And no one stood in his way.

**lawl... sorry for the semi-pointless filler chapter _ I hope the next one *might* be better? or Have YasuxKiara in it XDD i dunno yet ^^'**


	15. Chapter 15

'Can u com 2 skool early 2day?' Kiara read as she woke up. It was from Tami.

'Wat time?' Kiara texted back. Kiara usually woke up around six and spent an hour and A half getting ready before giving herself half an hour to get to school. But she could cut it back forty minutes.

'ASAP.'

'Give me 40 minutes and I'll b there.'

'K'

Kiara ran out the door before Soichiro had even woken up. She decide to take the bus as she didn't feel up to running to school. As she got there she saw Tami waiting, Reko no where in sight.

"What's up?" Kiara sighed as she ran over to greet her friend.

"Reko ran away," Tami said.

"What?" Kiara asked. Had Tami really dragged her out for this? He was NOT a freaking puppy.

"I followed him here but he didn't see me. He is where we met the Shinigami king yesterday. He's just standing there like he is waiting for something."

"'Kay, Let's go," Kiara muttered, dragging Tami in the said direction. They snuck up behind Reko and Tami seemed relieved that he hadn't moved.

"I've already called out to him but he doesn't do anything, what should we do?"

"Wait, of course," Kiara sighed before sitting down in the still damp grass. She pulled out a bottle of water and a small pill container.

"What are those?" Tami asked.

"The meds I need to take for my Leukemia," Kiara replied calmly before gulping them down. Tami stared at her for a second.

"Wow, I almost forgot you had cancer, you seem so happy," Tami said.

"I am happy," Kiara sighed. She hated girl talk with passion. "Anyway do you have the notebook with you?"

"Yup, here you go!" Tami handed her the death note that she took the liberty of disguising. It was now had a Bright Pink Fuzzy cover with purple fluff around the edges. Large purple letters wrote 'DIARY' along the front and had a few doodles of rainbows and hearts on the inside instead of the rules. Very Tami like, Kiara noted, raising an eyebrow, causing Tami to blush slightly. "Sorry 'bout the change. I couldn't carry such a gloomy thing around."

"It's okay," Kiara said. "Now it's not a suspicious." Kiara scanned the pages of names written in Tami's shaky writing. Coming to the blank pages, Kiara began to rip them out. Tami watched as she placed clippings in her wallet, pockets, and other places. Then she flipped back to the full pages and ripped them out. Kiara pulled out a lighter and set them on fire on the sidewalk. They watched as the flames ate all the evidence against them. When all that was left was ashes, Kiara brushed them around so it didn't look weird. Turning back to the strangely zoned out Reko, Kiara felt really sick. The small fever had passed, but Kiara was left with the other symptoms that were twenty times worse.

"Kiara are you okay?"

"Mmhmm, I'm fine," Kiara replied Brushing away her nausea.

"Okay... So what about this Yasu guy?" Tami asked, straight into girl talk again.

"He's a friend of mine," Kiara muttered.

"Well, that kiss was more that 'friendly'," Tami huffed.

"Okay, he's a good friend of mine," Kiara tries again.

"Oh, c'mon! You are a great liar, but when it comes to him I can hear your heartbeat speed up! Besides Soichiro already told us you guys are in loooovvvveeee!"

"If you already knew than why are you asking?"

"So it is true! Wow, who would have thought? Kiara's in loooovvvveeee!"

"Shhhh!" Kiara said putting a hand over Tami's mouth.

"Pphhhaaaarrr? Phuu nu e gabe bu ve kwwaet?" Tami whined.

"Huh?" Kiara asked removing her hand from Tami's mouth.

"What? Why do I have to be quiet?" Tami whined.

"'Cuz I have a headache and I don't want to talk about Yasu right now," Kiara replied. She blushed slightly as Yasu came into her mind.

"Haha, you know you want to talk!" Tami laughed. "You're so in love you blush when he's mentioned."

"I do not!" Kiara snapped, face turning redder.

"Whatever, don't you think he's a bit old for you? Soichiro said he's three years older that you."

"Actually he's three and a half years older. He turned twenty, two months ago. And I am only sixteen. But turning seventeen."

"Yeah, yeah. I was reading this book! It's called evermore, but I was on the last book that came out and this girl was talking about who loves more in the relationship. So who do you think loves the other more? Do you love Yasu as more or does he love you more?"

Kiara sat in silence for a minute. She wouldn't kill him and he wouldn't kill her. Was there really one who loved the other more? Though they wouldn't kill each other, she wouldn't give up the death note and he would not give up detective work. Kiara could not answer that question. She was about to say something when they heard sounds from Reko.

Tami and Kiara bolted towards him as the Shinigami King appeared before them. He carried a lethal looking sword that Must have taken many shinigami's lives before this.

"Reko, today is the day your punishment is to be carried out, you will die," the shinigami king said in his echoing, scary voice. He lift the large sword as if it were a feather and stepped foreword. His eyes were full of hate.

"NO!" Tami screamed. The Shinigami King looked at her. "You can't kill Reko! You can't!"

"And why can't I, Tami?" He asked gently. Kiara noted how his eyes softened when he looked at Tami. Wow, two shinigami's in love with her. What a lucky girl! NOT.

"Because, he didn't break any rules!" Tami pouted.

"He brought a death note to the human world, that is the against the shinigami law."

"Other shinigami have brought them to the human world! Why haven't they been punished? You jerk!"

"They didn't endanger you, darling," The shinigami king smirked. "And call me Ryota."

"Hmmph! Don't call her darling! You sound like a weirdo." Kiara huffed, making her presence known.

"Ahh, little Kiara Amane Yagami, nice to see you again," Ryota said. It didn't sound nice at all.

"You too... Your Majesty," Kiara mocked, bowing with a small flourish. Ryota glared.

"Keep it up like that and you will be joining your parents in MU." He turned back to Reko, ignoring Kiara. "Tami get out of the way."

"No."

"Tami."

"No."

"Tami!"

"Never!"

"Yuuki." Ryota said the name of her previous life and watched as her eyes glazed over. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. She reminded him so much of her last live, Stubborn and different but kind and caring. Thats how his last wive died. She couldn't deal with the pain of killing humans to expand her live and stopped writing names down. She, like all shinigami, she was human first. She had never wanted to kill something.

"So that is what I am, eh? A replacement." Tami said. She knelt down in the grass and stared at it. "I'll make you a deal, Ryota."

"What deal?" Ryota asked in interest. Reko and Kiara glances up as well.

"I'll go with you early. Before my seventeenth and everything. I'll try to be your Yuki."

"And what do you want in exchange?" Ryota asked. Kiara's and Reko's eyes widened.

"Don't kill Reko! I'll do anything! Just don't kill him!" Kiara watched as Tami dug her fingers into the soft ground. Her head shot up and they could see tears down her cheeks. "I'll do anything!" she repeated softly.

Ryota thought about it for a minute. Honestly, he want to kill Reko with his bare hands. She obviously loved Reko beyond belief. But if it would gain her trust, he would agree.

Ryota nodded. Tami sighed in relief. "Thank you." she muttered under her breath.

Reko's eyes were fearful as he watched Tami take Ryota's hand.

"When will I go through the change?" Tami asked.

"Right now." Ryota reached into one of his pockets in his robe and pulled out a golden necklace. The locket had the Kanji for 'Tainted' written on it and was a match to the one the shinigami king wore. Reko was about to step foreword but Kiara grabbed his arm. She wanted to see how this worked.

Ryota placed it around her neck and her green eyes turned blood red, as did her hair, and fingernails.

Wow, I feel like I'm watching some really cheesy anime transformation... Kiara thought. She blinked and then Tami was lying in the ground.

She was different, though she looked human. She wore an outfit similar to Ryota's but more feminine and pure white. Her short hair was completely black. Her skin tone was pretty much the same as her outfit. Tami opened her eyes. They were her original color of pale green. She smiled despite everything. Her teeth were sharp and pointed. Standing up, you could see she grew a few inches. But she was still really short.

"This is kinda cool!" She exclaimed. "Do I have wings? Like Ryuk and Rem and Reko?" She winced as she said the last name.

"Yes, you do," Ryota explained. "You have the same powers as any shinigami and more. I will explain later." He cast a look in Reko and Kiara's direction. She looked exactly like Yuuki. Not a thing different. And she had all the memories so she must know that by now.

"Oh, yeah, okay," Tami sighed. "Can... Can I say goodbye to them first?"

Ryoko nodded before stalking a bit away.

Tami flung her arms around Kiara. It was an uncomfortable hug, as Tami's skin was ice cold.

"I'm going to miss you. I have to come and visit. Before you know..."

"I die and go to Mu?" Kiara guessed. Tami nodded. "I'll miss you too."

"I can see your lifespan... I'm sorry. You should spend it with Yasu. He really loves you. You have a week left." Kiara's eyes widened and tears gathered at the corner of her

Tami moved to Reko. She hugged him tightly and allowed a tear to slip. She flew up using her new black wings so she was face to face with Reko. Kissing him on the cheek, no words were needed. She smiled sadly before flying over to Ryota. She grabbed his arm and the instantly disappeared. Kiara let go of Reko and went to get her bag. Reko would be following her from now on. At least he was on her side. She turned back to Reko.

"She definitely loved the most."

**Don't Hate Me? :3 thanks for the reviews and To the people who read it ^^ **


	16. Chapter 16

Tami reached for Ryota's arm and as soon as she touched everything she knew was gone. Ryota's brought her straight to the shinigami realm. She felt a little uncomfortable and looked at her hands and realized she had turn into a shinigami. So had Ryota. They weren't all that different from the human form, they both wore black now and Ryota had black hair as well. His shinigami form was scary, but it didn't look really different. His eyes had remained the same.

"You can keep your human form here, but it takes a bit of work," he informed her. She nodded. She didn't care, as long as Reko was safe. Tami checked out her surroundings. It wasn't all that pleasant. Everything was dark and depressing, just as Reko described it, even though she was at the Palace. "You have more powers than a normal shinigami, Tami. I will explain them now." Tami just nodded. "As there is the Shinigami realm, and Human world, there is also other worlds that Normal shinigamis may see but cannot visit. They are what you would call 'Aliens'. The only place normal shinigami can visit is the Human realm, though there is around two hundred realms. There are five other Realms that belong to different gods, never go there, they will kill you. The others you are free to visit."

"I thought the only way to kill a shinigami was to make them expand the life of someone they love." Tami said suddenly.

"That is true, but shinigamis are at the bottom of the list and other gods can kill us easily. A few thousand years ago, one of the realms gave me this," he signaled to his sword. "Seeing as it can't harm any other God, they didn't feel threatened giving me something to kill disobeyers with. It can only harm humans and Shinigami.

"Is there an angel realm?" Tami asked.

"Yes, but they are one of the Godly realms and would kill you instantly."

"Hard to believe that..."Tami muttered under her breath. Ryota ignored her and continued on.

"There's a few more details, but we can ignore that. There is something extremely important." Tami looked at him in curiosity. "That locket you are wearing is very important. If someone who uses the death note dies their soul goes to MU."

"Yeah, so?"

"That locket is MU. It has every soul inside of it. My locket has innocent souls, ones that have never killed someone with a death note."

"Well that's not fair!" Tami said. "If a mass murder was killed by Kira, he would be sent to where ever that place is, but Kira's gonna go to Mu?"

"Yes but it's just the way it works."

"So, uh, what do they do in there?" Tami questioned.

"In MU they are cursed to feel lonely. Their souls wander around, searching for another but it's rare they find one. If they do it may sooth the loneliness if only for a while."

"And in whatever place yours is?"

"It's more peaceful, there is more interaction and a sound is rarely lonely."

"Wow, so if shinigamis only control death, what do the other gods do?"

"Angels control love and loneliness. Nymphs control the land and plants. Fairies control emotions other than love. Mermaids control water and the Tenki control the weather."

"Wow! It sounds like a fantasy world. With Fairies and mermaids. They all sound much more peaceful than shinigamis," Tami mumbled.

"Trust me, they all have a dark side. Watch this." Ryota took the form of a fairy. His eyes remained the same, but his hair grew much longer and stayed black his lips were thiner and his teeth were sharper and dangerous looking. He shrunk a few feet and looked more nimble and quick to attack. Then in a second he was back to normal. "Stay away from all of them. You will just end up dying." Tami nodded. To tell the truth, the fairy kinda scared her. He looked more threatening. "Good."

Kiara made her way for the classroom. She hated waiting but what else should she do? She had twenty minutes to go before people even started coming. She headed to the library. The librarian was always the first teacher there, as the library was on the other side of the school and a separate building, she didn't need to unlock the school doors at all. Kiara walked through the doors and smiled and waved at the librarian, a nice old woman that would kill you if you ruined one of her books. Kiara found a computer facing away from the librarian and pulled out the pink notebook. Where was she going to hide it now? Tami's house was her best idea but now that he was gone? Her room was a definite no no, as people had been going through it more often recently. Maybe in Soichiro's room? No he would find it. Could she trust Rodin? Even if he was Mogi's son? She quickly threw that idea away. Rodin was a complete idiot. She should probably find a replacement, another Kira for the time being. She didn't know if they would betray her or not. She sighed. I guess I'll just carry it around with me. She opened up an internet page on the computer and looked up the most recent criminals on TV. She wrote down the names and how and when they would die. She did a good weeks worth before she looked at her watch. She closed up the computer and shoved the book in her bag before exiting the library. She walked towards the gates and waited for Soichiro's or Rodin, whichever came first. A few people already scattered along the grounds, chatting with friends or catching up with forgotten homework.

"Kiara." Kiara turned and there was Yasu smiling at her sadly. She smiled back at him. She finally read his true name to herself. An English name that she could finally read.

"Susu," Kiara giggled. Might as well forget they were enemies for the time being. Yasu walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in his hair. "You aren't supposed to show your face are you?" Kiara felt Him shake his head.

"Then again you won't ever listen to Near will you?" she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care that people were starting to stare. They just weren't used to her actually hugging someone. She felt him shake his head again. Awe, screw it, Kiar thought. He knows I'm Kira anyway... "A shinigami told me. I have a week left. I don't know how I'm going to die but... Yasu, I'm scared."

He pulled away from her slightly to look into her eyes. He didn't know what to say. She was going to die in one week. It was to early for her to leave him. If he hadn't left, perhaps it would be different. She wouldn't have forgotten him, they wouldn't be enemies, and he would not have as many regrets. Instead he pressed his lips against Kiara's and pulled her as close to him as possible. She knotted her hands in his messy black hair allowed herself to cry, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Kiara! What the hell you're in public!" She heard someone yell from behind her. She broke away and turned to see Soichiro and Rodin standing there. Kiara blushed ten shades of red and wiped the tears away. She grinned sheepishly at them. Rodin was standing there burning in jealousy and anger. He looked like wanted to tear yasu apart. Soichiro was glaring at Yasu with a WTH expression. Kiara wanted to laugh at the hate emitting from both of them, instead she decided to make it worse.

"You ruined it," she whined. Yasu grabbed her hand and squeezed it, as if to say 'stop'. She turned and smiled sweetly at him. She kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Susu, i guess it's time for me to go! See you later!"

Yasu looked into her eyes and saw that she was really unhappy under her cheerful demeanor. He hugged her and whispered "I love you." he shoved something into Kiara's hand before walking away. She turned to see Soichiro practically holding Rodin back. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"You jerk!" she screamed at Soichiro. "Why'd you do that? It's not like there's that many people here anyway!"

"Well, he was locking lips with my cousin? What did you expect me to do?" Rodin stared at them weirdly.

"You mean you aren't brother and sister?" He looked between them. Honestly I guess it was easy to think that. They took after the Yagami's in looks.

"Soichiro can you hit him for me?" Soichiro complied. "Of course not! My Dad and mom were the first and second Kira, Soichiro's dad works on the police force and you've met his mom! It doesn't fit together! You work it out!"

Soichiro normally would have laughed but something stopped him. One sentence. 'My Dad and mom were the first and second Kira'. Why hadn't she told him this before? Why hadn't his dad told him this? Or his mom. Did his mom even know? He couldn't believe that his smart uncle Light could be Kira.

"Kiara..." he began warily, "Do you know who Kira is now?"

Kiara looked both Soichiro and Rodin in the eyes before looking around. She was out of earshot of everyone around them. "Of course I know. I am Kira."

Rodin looked at her in shock, Soichiro in horror. The refined girl they had known had snapped. Something had set her off. She seemed like a completely different person. "I am Kira. I rid the world of filth. Like my Father and Mother before me."

"Kiara? What the hell is wrong with you?" Soichiro asked. He was scared. He had never seen his innocent, peaceful, calm cousin like this. Not since she was twelve at least. Not since Yasu left.

Kiara's eyes widened and a tear slipped out. She collapsed on the ground. She was shaking horribly. "No! Shut up! I'm not going to Die!"

Soichiro and Rodin looked at each other. Was she talking to somebody else? Hallucinating? She seemed to be talking to herself. Soichiro went to help Kiara sit up while Rodin shuffled threw her bag. Death note. Death note. Death note. She had to have one somewhere. Yes, Rodin wasn't completely stupid. He read a few of the police files he managed to hack. He pulled out a pink un Kiara like book and touched the pages he also pressed it against Soichiro's hand.

"Another shinigami has written your name in his death note," The heard from above them. They looked up to see a ugly creature. "Your life has been shortened."

"At least tell me how long I have! Please Reko!" Kiara cried.

"Not long," Reko pitied Kiara. She didn't deserve this in his opinion. He watched as Soichiro's and Rodin's eyes widened. Dang it, they touched the death note didn't they?

"It hurt so much!" Kiara screamed.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Rodin gasped. Soichiro whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911. Ten minutes later they were sitting in the hospital instead of a stuffy classroom. The smell and quietness put Soichiro on edge for having to come here twice. He was starting to hate this place. And Rodin was annoying. Soichiro didn't even know how he got there. Usually they only let family but he got on the ambulance without anyone complaining.

"What happened?" Matsuda yelled running through the doors with Sayu right behind him.

"Kiara started hallucinating and got sick so we phoned 911," Soichiro told him. "She was really weak, dizzy and feverish, so we guessed that the Leukemia was acting up."

"Thank god you guys phone emergency," Sayu said collapsing into the chair beside Soichiro. Matsuda sat down beside her.

"Did she say anything to her 'Hallucination'?" Matsuda asked them. What would she have said?

"Well," Soichiro cast a look at his mom, what would she do? Did she already know? "She said she didn't want to die yet."

"And that's all?" Matsuda drilled. That couldn't be evidence. No one would want to die.

"Ye-" Soichiro was cut off by Rodin.

"She got really pissed after Soichiro and I caught her locking lips with Yasu," he interrupted. Sayu was surprised to say the least. Matsuda didn't say they had any relation besides being friends. "And she said that you guys weren't her mom and dad."

"And that is all, right?"

Soichiro nudged Rodin in the side without his parents seeing. He got the hint and shut up.

"Yeah. That's all she said," Soichiro said. He tried to smile convincingly. Matsuda stared at them for a second before running to the front desk to fill in the paperwork. Then he dissapeares behind the large white doors. The others waited until they were allowed to go back as well. As they entered the room she was staying in they all noted how horrible she looked. Her eyes were sunken and she looked frail and helpless like she would turn to dust if you touched her.

"'Kay this can not just be leukemia," Soichiro stated. She looked way to sick.

"She also has Pneumonia, Pericarditis, Pulmonary embolism, hepatolenticular degeneration and a few others. Her body and mind seems to have gone through a great deal of stress lately and she is in self conflict. We have filed it as Psychological Trauma. The Pneumonia, is an affect of the Leukemia weakening her immune system, however we can not figure out where the others are from," the turned to see a young nurse standing at the door. She gave them a sad smile.

"What's Pericarditis?" Rodin asked her.

"It when the tissues around your heart expand and make your heart slow down. The pain is terrible and can cause heart attacks. If you sit up the pain can be soothed, but she removed so we gave her sleeping medication. We gave her antibiotics for this, but the doctors are beginning to worry, they haven't worked yet. We might have to try some more severe medication or surgery. Hepatolenticular Degeneration is when you have a high Cooper count in your tissues. This happens when a child receives the dormant gene from both their mother and father. It weakens the liver and can cause liver disease as well. We can give her medication but if that fails, she will need a liver transplant. Pulmonary embolism is a blockage of the main artery of the lung or one of its branches by a substance that has travelled from elsewhere in the body through the bloodstream. This is due to a embolism of a blood clot from veins in the legs. It affects the lungs to make it hard to breath. We already have her on oxygen for that. Hopefully she will be better in a few weeks."

"Oh, I see, thank you," Matsuda smiled. She bowed and exited the room leaving just Kiara, Matsuda, Soichiro, Sayu and Rodin.

"What is she holding?" Sayu asked, noticing something clutched in Kiara's hand. Soichiro tugged it out and unfolded it.

"Meet me at Kasoyo Cafe at five." Soichiro read. "This is the note Yasu gave her... I wonder how she's held it so long? What time is it?"

"It's 6:54. It's long closed by now. Kasoyo closes at 6:30. I'll phone Yori." Matsuda ran out the door. In all the commotion, they completely forgot about Yasu. Rodin looked confused.

"Who is Yori?"

"Yori seems to be an Alias for Yasu. He works with our fathers," Soichiro explaned.

"Isn't he a bit young?" Rodin asked, shocked.

"I think he has to be some kind of genius or something."

"Actually, he's also known as X," Sayu told them. Did it matter if they knew? The two boys quickly saw a problem. Kiara is Kira. Yasu is X. They want to kill each other. They are in love. Of course, they couldn't tell Sayu that.

"Oh," Rodin said. "What do you think of Yasu, Mrs. Matsuda?"

"I don't really know him, but he seems nice enough," she replied.

"And what about him and Kiara?"

"He seems to care for her. I don't really know how to take their relationship. I guess since she was sad when he left, he is good for her. I think he can help her make good choices."

The boys looked at each other. 'Cuz Kiara has made so many great choices. Right? Normally they were about to kill each other but jealousy and anger seems to bring people together lately. They collapsed into silence once more. Even when Matsuda came in they stayed quiet. Everyone was thinking hard.

While Sayu had no real idea of what was going on, and thought about Kiara safety and health, there were bigger things on the boys minds.

Rodin and Soichiro were thinking about the shinigami that remained floating beside Kiara. It looked sad, in a way. They were the only ones who could see it, so they kept their eyes away, so they wouldn't attract attention. They wondered how it knew how long Kiara would live. Soichiro eyed her bag suspiciously. The pink and purple note book seemed to be haunting it.

Matsuda wondered if Kiara could be Kira, and if she was, could she be using Yasu? Could it all be an act? She has proven in the past to be a good actor, and she could very well be using Soichiro, Rodin, Tami and himself. No, he concluded, even if she were Kira, he doubted she would use Yasu. He wasn't easy to trick and she wasn't mean enough to play with peoples feelings. Not like Light, or Misa for that matter.

Yasu had sat at the café for an hour waiting before heading back to HQ. Maybe something had happened? He would have to talk to Matsuda when he got to HQ. But when he got there Matsuda wasn't there. Only Near, Rodger, Suto, and Miku. They were arranging some kind of plan.

"Yori, how much do you want to solve this case?" Near asked. Yasu narrowed his eyes.

"I want to catch Kira, no matter what, of course," He responded.

"Would you risk your life to find the killer that killed your parents?" Near drilled.

"Yes," was his simple reply. Yasu glared at Near. "What are you talking about Near?"

"What if I told you all the evidence pointed to Kiara being Kira?" Near pressed. Yasu tensed, had they really gotten the evidence? He didn't want Kiara to spend the last week of her life in prison. If she would give up the death note... No, he knew that wouldn't happen. She wouldn't give it up for him. Much like he wouldn't give up detective work for her. No matter how much they loved each other it wasn't going to work. If she only had a week left...

"Are you willing to risk your life?" Yasu shot back.

"Of course, and that is exactly what I am planning on." Near stated. Yasu stared at him curiously.

"What are you planning?" Yasu asked suspiciously

"I am going to tell Kiara I am the one who killed her father. She surely wants revenge. And... I shall tell her my real name, though I doubt she will need this information as I believe she has the eyes. That is if she is Kira," Near twirled his hair.

"So you're going out on a whim and risking your life?"

"Yes, Kira took someone important to me." Yasu stared at Near. Was it possible for the emotionless man to have ever cared for someone.

"And what if she doesn't kill you right away?"

"Well than, we need to threaten the life of someone she cares for. If she will not use it for revenge, or to save herself, she may use it to save someone she loves. Oh, and here, this is from your father." Near pushed an old looking book toward Yasu. Yasu opened it to see that it was a photo album. It was pictures of his father and mother.

"Missy and L really loved each other," Near told him. "Missy was distraught when L died. Lots of us were. He was like a big brother to most of us. Except she loved him and ended up committing suicide after you were born."

Yasu had never heard Near say something so... Mushy? He felt a twinge of hate towards his mother. She had left him with no family, and killed herself? He also felt strangely respectful towards the woman he never knew. She must have truly loved his father with all her heart to leave

"Will you help us with the plan to bring Kira down?" Yasu nodded as he continued to flip through the album. The pictures were of his mom and dad from when they were kids to when they were grown up. He stared at a picture of his mother and Father standing in front of a orphanage. They were quite young with huge smiles plastered to their faces. He had never seen a picture of his parents before. He looked exactly like his dad, with his mom's blue eyes.

He closed the book and looked up at Near. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we need some way to make her kill some one. She kills criminals and people that get in her way," Near stated. "However, either she doesn't know you are X seems to like you or she just has a soft spot for you."

Yasu wondered if the great detective really didn't know that he and Kiara liked each other. Maybe he was just hiding his knowledge? He proved to be a great liar. Yasu was brought out of his thoughts when his cell vibrated in his pocket. He left the room before answering. His face grew more and more worried with each minute.

"I'll be there in a minute." Yasu said, flipping his cell phone shut. Less than three minutes later, he was in a Cab, speeding towards the hospital.

**Thank you to all who read this! How was this chapter..? good... Bad... Horrible... Are you P. at me yet (Sowwy if you are :3) Ummm Yeah so I had to do a bunch or research for this chappie _ Ummm Sorry abount the beginning with Tami _**


	17. Chapter 17

YASU POV

I sat in the back of the cab anxiously. How bad was Kiara? Was she going to be okay? Questions weren't the only thing going through my head though. Strange feelings that were completely new to me invaded my mind. I had solved hundreds of cases before, big and small, and I have never been so confused!

Knowing that Kiara only has a week left to live, could I hurt her more? No I don't think I would be able to do anything to harm her.

I handed the taxi driver a wad of cash before hoping out of the car. He nodded before speeding off. I practically ran into the hospital. I wondered if I was the only one that began to hate the hospital... Then again, it was the place keeping Kiara alive for the time being. I walked as fast as I could towards Kiara's room. Opening the door, I was instantly at Kiara's side.

What the hell was happening to her? She looked like she was in pain. I wished I could take it all away. She was defiantly asleep, but as soon as I grabbed her hand, she grabbed mine and held it weakly. She smiled slightly in her sleep. I turned to Matsuda standing at the door.

"Sayu took Soichiro and Rodin to get something to eat, would you like anything?" Matsuda offered. I shook my head. "Okay than, I'll go catch up with them, you'll stay here in case she wakes up?"

"Yes." I turned back to Kiara. I heard him exit the room and the door clicked shut. I sat and just stared at her until I heard the others come back. I pulled the chair back so I was facing them, but still holding Kiara's hand.

"Hello." I watched as the sat down in the seats. Soichiro seems to have gotten use to me, as he didn't say anything, but Rodin was looking quite angry. Sayu just sat there, staring at Kiara in concern, as was Matsuda. Matsuda looked like he had a lot going on in his head... Had Near told him anything?

No one said anything for a long time. A few nurses came in to check up on Kiara, but other than the door opening and closing, it was silent.

"Meehhhh..." I heard from beside me. Everyone's heads snapped up and I looked at Kiara. Her eyes were half open, and she smiled slightly.

"Susu..." She managed. Then she coughed as she tried to sit up.

"Kiara, lay down, you're going to hurt yourself," I fussed, clicking the button for a nurse to come in. "Calm down."

She cursed under her breath before slowly laying back down. "I'm fine Yasu, I actually feel better now."

She managed a smile that anyone else would have bought, but I didn't. She was in pain. I gave her a glare, but quickly replaced it with a relieved smile when she listened and relaxed. Nobody spoke. We all sat and watched as the nurse ran in, checked on Kiara an left. My eyes never left her face. For hours we just sat there, not talking.

"Yasu?" Kiara murmured silently. I tried my best to smile at her.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can you pass me my School Bag?" She asked. I silently handed her her school bag and she placed it securely beside her, as if protecting it. I had no doubts that the death note was in there right now. She peeked around me to look at Matsuda and Sayu. It wasn't all that late, only around 9, but Sayu had sent Soichiro and Rodin home on the bus.

Sayu and Matsuda were out like a light. Sayu was curled up next to Matsuda with her head on his shoulder. I turned my head back to Kiara to scoot as far away from me on the hospital bed as she could without falling off. She smiled at me brightly and signaled for me to lie down next to her. I lied down next to her and smiled as she snuggled against me. She was freezing cold, and seemed to be drawn to my warmth. The Small IV in her arm didn't allow her to get to get very close though.

"I have a really bad feeling," She whispered into my ear. Her eyes were wide and fearful, like she sensed death around the corner. I wanted to comfort her, but I had no idea how to, there was nothing I could do. She was going to die, in less than a week and it would be all over. There was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her alive. "Another Shinigami said I have little time… Not even a week, someone has shortened my life again…"

"What? No… It can't be…" I promised myself I would not cry. I felt something warm on my neck and realized it was tears. She was crying, and not just a few tears. She was sobbing to the point I was starting to worry. I stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks and forehead and nose. I Sat up against the wall and pulled her into my lap. She sobbed into my shoulder, letting loose all the emotions she had been keeping locked up for the last three almost four years. I wished I hadn't left, and I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong. For her. All these years, she had been dependant on herself, but now she really needed someone to be strong for her. Slowly, the tears stopped, and she calmed down. She clutched my shirt with an iron grasp, as if to make sure I didn't walk away again. I held her a close to be as I could with out hurting you. "Kiara, I'm never going to leave you again." He grip loosened.

"I'm terrified. You know, before I got my memories back, I never once feared death. But ever since, it's been my only fear." Kiara murmured. "I want to spend time with you. I want to be a normal teenager again. I want to grow up, I want a family, and I want to die as an old woman. Not a sixteen year old girl." She frowned angrily, confusion apparent in her eyes. "Being the child of Kir-" I covered her mouth with my hand, quieting her. She was not going to bring Kira into this, it was sad enough. I removed my hand after no protest.

Kiara bit her lip and stared up at me. Life must really hate her and I. Maybe it had a grudge? I stared into her eyes for a few minutes. The great detective was truly at loss for words. "I'm gonna miss you when I go to Mu." Kiara seemed to manage a very weak smile. Slowly she kissed my on my lips quickly and slid out of my lap back onto the bed. I sat down on the chair, which she frowned at, but allowed me to go, still holding her hand. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, listening to her breathing. I opened my eyes when I heard someone enter.

"Miss Matsuda? Some people are here to see you," The nurse said brightly, smiling at the young girl. My eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion when a certain three people walked through the door. Kiara stared at them in confusion, never having met any of them. She stared above their heads, eyes scrunched up as if reading something, and having to concentrate really hard.

"Near, Suto, Miku? What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. They weren't here for an ordinary chat. Was Near putting his plan in action? In a hospital?

"I need to talk to Kiara," Near stated blankly. By now Sayu and Matsuda had woken up and Sayu was completely and utterly confused. Matsuda stared at Near in Shock, probably wondering why he had chosen to show his face. "You see, I felt you must know the truth. About who killed your Father."

Kiara's head perked up in instant Interest. She glared at the white clad man with hatred. Sayu also stared at Near with interest, her eyes darting from her husband to the detective.

"I am the one who caught your Father." Near announced.

"What do you mean 'Caught'?" Sayu asked. Near turned to Sayu and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'm sorry we have been keeping this from you, but Light Yagami was Kira all along," Near replied calmly. Matsuda winced as tears started go down Sayu's face.

"No! No! No! Light would never do anything like that!" Sayu insisted. I wish I could say the same... "You... You're lying!" Sayu looked up at her husband, as if to confirm her last statement. Matsuda's face was emotionless as he glared at Near.

"No... He isn't. My father was Kira..." Kiara began. Her eyes remained narrowed. "What I wish to know who killed him."

"Actually I can't exactly tell you that… We still have no idea who killed him exactly," Near stated. Kiara stared at him for a few seconds before you exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T DAMN WELL KNOW? HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW IF YOU KILLED SOMEONE?" I rubbed Kiara's back, attempting to calm her down. Near sat quietly, not speaking. "ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!"

"There are two people who took part in the killing of Light Yagami," Near said. Matsuda paled slightly, from what I could see. I already knew everything. I had been filled in before the case had even started.

"Who killed him?" Kiara asked dangerously. I stared at her. I would hear her murmur under her breath something that sounded like ryu-something something.

"Well A shinigami was also involved." Turning my head I could see that Sayu had passed out at the last sentence and Near continued without paying any heed. "It may be possible that the Shinigami killed you're father, however, if it was not him, it was someone you are care for."

Kiara's eyes clouded in confusion. She stared at me for a minute before shaking her head. Her head turned slowly towards Matsuda.

"You killed my father?" It came out as more of a question than an accusation. Matsuda closed his eyes and shook his head, like he was trying to erase a bad memory. Kiara Started shaking beneath my hand. She had her bag clutched in her arms, with tears coursing down her face. I reached and wiped away the tears.

"Yes…" Matsuda sighed, defeated. He stared at his hands as if they were covered in blood. "I… I didn't know what I was doing… I just freaked out… My hand it… I wasn't in control… I killed Light…"

"Kiara, you might be wondering why we are telling you all this, And I will tell you. I suspect you are this new Kira, and you have been doing the killing. First of all, one of the spies I hired noticed you taking out a piece of paper after his encounter with you, second you have been speaking to empty air that could be a shinigami no one else could see. Third, If you closely examine the times of the deaths in the first two weeks, they matched your schedule." Near explained. "You were obviously trying to figure out the Death Note."

"I am not Kira. While it is true I am a Kira supporter, I couldn't be Kira. I have no idea what you are talking about with all this Shinigami and Death Note Stuff. It's really creeping me out…" Kiara lied, not that many would be able to tell.

"Really? How would you feel if someone very close to you was to be killed, would you save them?" I saw Kiara's eyes flame up. I had moved a few feet away to give her space, and now felt something cold and metal against my head. So that's what Near meant by risk my life. Near wanted to threaten me to see if Kiara would kill Near or the man holding the gun. Obviously, almost everyone in this room was willing to give their lives to see Kira brought to justice. I stared at Kiara as if to ask if that she wouldn't make any unnecessary moves. She looked deep into my eyes before pulling out the death note in one swift movement and began to write something down.

"Damn!" Suto let go of me and raised the gun at Kiara.

Everything went slow. My thoughts faded for a few seconds before my shoulder exploded with unbelievable pain. I felt a warm wetness trickle down my back. My thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't concentrate on anything besides Kiara's face. Her eyes widened and she ripped the IV out of her arm. Jumping out of the bed, she steadied me to the ground. Her voice was slurred as I listened to her talk to me.

"You… You idiot. Why? You are such an idiot… Why'd you take the damn bullet for me? Better me than you… Don't you dare leave me. You promised. You're not leaving me…"The last part came out in a strangled gasping sound. I felt a new wetness on my face. I focused long enough to see Kiara crying yet again. In the distance I heard a thud, and some part of me knew that Kiara had just killed Nate River. "Xavier! XAVIER! I love you Don't go!" My eyes widened. She knew my real name... She did have the eyes.

I wanted to tell her i loved her too, but my tongue felt to heavy to lift, and my brain was quickly being taken over by darkness. I fought it though. Just to see her face.

Suddenly, her body tensed and she froze. She seemed to fall in slow motion, landing sprawled over me. Not feeling her heartbeat against my chest, I realized that she was gone. My Kiara was gone forever… The thought haunted me as I faded into the welcome darkness…

**Hehe... Only 2 more chapters, so the next one will be in Kiara's POV. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing guys! ^^ It makes me so happy! :') Even if you hate me for what I do to my OC's ^^'**


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing I noticed was the temperature, or more accurately, the lack of. I felt neither hot nor cold.

Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by black. Darkness clung to me like an uncomfortable sweater. Everything was dark, but somehow I could see jut fine. But really, there was nothing to see. I wore a plain black cloak the covered my arms and face completely.

I couldn't hear anything either. But that was most likely because no one was around.

Because I was in MU. Nothingness. The only thing worse than Hell. I gave out a small grunt, and was pleased to hear that there was in fact sound in this dark abyss. It would have been even better, had there been anyone to share it with… There were no signs of life in this eternal Hell. Taking a hesitant step forward, I began my journey into forever.

I don't know how long I had been in Mu. Hours… Days… Months… Years? I guess it didn't really matter now that I was dead… So I wondered around aimlessly. There really was nothing else to do. I had figured out that while nothing else seemed to exist, like basic needs, Pain and sorrow was continuously haunting me. I spent much of the time crying, trying to escape this pain into sleep.

But sleep never came. I suppose if it did, it would have been much easier to cope. I also figured out suicide doesn't work, but that was a given, considering I was dead after all. But maybe I could have escaped this hell if it was possible.

I had tried to cut my wrists with my pointy nails but all it did was create more pain. I found the physical pain bearable, and almost likable, compared to the emotional pain that swarmed my head. I found a sick enjoyment in watching the thick red liquid ooze from my arm. I briefly wondered why I had blood in such a place… But I continued to place the marks on my arm.

Like I had before… The thought struck me. I had cut myself when I was alive… And no one knew… Except Soichiro…

Soichiro… What I wouldn't give for him to be here… But no that would be too selfish… To wish that he could be dead along side me? No... I would never want him to die. I wouln't want any of them to endure my pain. Especially Soichiro, Matsuda and Sayu… The silly, stupid, but funny and caring Soichiro… I would never want to do anything harmful to him. Matsuda and Sayu were always so kind to me… they Always had faith in me… they were always there for me… me, me, me.

And I betrayed all three of them. Just by taking the death note from Reko that day, I had turned my back on them. Leaving them in the dark, and not giving it a second thought on how they could be affected by this.

Then there was Yasu… Yori… Xavier. The person I couldn't live without, nor wanted to live without. Heck now, I don't even think I could be dead with out him! But I didn't want him here… He was probably in heaven… All of it was my fault too! My fault for being selfish. My fault for being in love…

The Betrayal had probably cut him much deeper. Though I didn't even know he existed when I first started my killing, I continued after I met him once again. That could possibly be the biggest betrayal. And he didn't do anything about it. He never once made a move to stop me. Because he couldn't see me behind bars or dead. He would rather die. So his death was obviously my fault. Everything was my fault.

Reko was right... Pain and suffering was all the death note gave you. Pain... Sadness... Death. I had never thought if it before. Before I remembered Xavier, everything had been fine. I didn't care about what using the death note would bring. Xavier had opened my eyes. And I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. With Xavier. Forever. I wanted to marry him... Maybe have a kid. Ha. Like I deserve him. He was to good for me.

If he hadn't taken that bullet, he would have lived, and eventually, gotten over me. He would accept my death and be happy with another woman. They would get married and have kids, and be the picture of a perfect family.

I had that chance. Before I picked up the death note. Now I blew it.

I stumbled over and landed on my face.

"Damn it all!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I hate this. Please. Stop this torture!"

I closed my eyes and went still, listening to the echo, while tears poured down my face. Only one way to stop this pain. I reached down to my arm and ran my nails across the skin on my wrist.

But something stopped me before I could break skin. I felt it yank my wrist away.

"What now?" I cried, trying to steal my arm back. It held fast. I finally opened my eyes and stared at my arms. Two pale hands were wrapped around my wrist. Very feminine hands. I looked up to see a girl, with two men behind her.

All three had their cloaks pulled down to reveal their faces, unlike me.

"Don't do it... Please..." the female whispered to me. I yanked my arm away.

"Who are you?" I asked, jumping to my feet. One of the men stepped forward.

"I am Light Yagami, this is Misa Amane and L Lawliet," my father introduced my mother and Xavier's dad.

"Daddy?" I croaked out. He stared at me in confusion. As did Mom and L. I pulled the cloak off and stared at Dad in the eye. "I'm Kiara, your... Daughter."

Dad stared at me, shocked. I smiled weakly at him. Mom Stepped forward again and reached to touch my face, as if to confirm I was real, and ended up wiping a few tears away.

"Oh, sweetie..." she sighed before pulling me into a hug. "Why?"

"Kiara..." I pulled out of my mothers embrace to see Dad still in shock. "Why? It's too early..."

He hugged me tightly, though already he didn't seem the huggy type. "I finally get to meet you..."

"It shouldn't be like this though..." he sighed. "You shouldn't have used the death note."

I jumped away.

"Why not? I was following in your footsteps dad! The world is a horrible place!" I cried out.

"But sweetie, the death note only brings pain and sadness," Mom inserted. "You don't need to follow us, you need to be your own person."

"Yes, I agree with your mom," Dad said. "All I thought about was killing and how to not get caught when I was alive. I never felt the pain or sadness. But when I died, it all came at me in one go, and it felt horrible. I came to here and met L, and eventually Misa. You do miss a lot when you are overcome by power. Now, I can actually see each if them and I have become friends with both of them. I only wish you could have seen it while you were alive."

"But... I want to kill criminals!"

"Do you really?" Misa asked. "Or are you just doing it because we did it?"

"Yes! I mean No! I mean urg! I do it because..."

"You don't have a reason. Do you?"

"Yes... They hurt me. The criminals, I mean."

"What?" Mom freaked out, probably jumping to conclusions.

"I've been stabbed," I showed them my arm. "A car accident," I showed them my scars on my arms and legs. "And they took Xavier away from me." For the last conclusion, I had thought of it right after I got my memories back. I had a reason to continue the killings. Xavier had left to stop criminals, so if I killed them off for him, perhaps we could be together. "But no use dwelling in the past, I am dead now, after all. And Xavier is gone forever."

"You mean... L's son?" Dad asked, completely ignoring the rest of my sentence.

"Yes..." I replied cautiously.

"But he's to old for you!" Dad said.

"Dad it doesn't even matter, I'm dead now. Remember?" I sighed.

"Kiara?" I heard L speak up for the first time.

"Yes?"

"If it were up to me... I'd want you to be with my son." L told me. I almost broke down crying right there, I didn't want to tell him what happened to his son.

"Why were you cutting yourself when we got here?" Mom asked me. That did it. I broke down crying on Dad's shoulder. He patted my back awkwardly, but comforting all the same.

"It's my fault..." I choked out. "He's gone."

I continued crying into Dads shoulder for a while.

I hated this. My weakness. It was horrible.

"It's okay..." Mom ran her hand up and down my back. Then all three of them gasped and backed away.

I felt all tingly. And not in the good way. Like the foot fell asleep way. And it kinda hurt. I looked to see all of them watching with confused looks on their faces. I felt my hearing go, I could see their lips moving, but no sound was heard. Next was the sight.

Because, apparently I didn't even deserve hell. I thought as I disappeared.

**One more chapter... Don't hate meh O_O Please? :3 Hahha  
I hope you liked it ^^  
I'm not good at really happy endings, so please, please don't hate me -_- **


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't know why I did it..._

Xavier stared at the body in the casket, but he didn't cry. He didn't have a reason too.

_Please help me! Don't kill me! I'm not like the rest!_

Xavier made his way back to his seat as the funeral continued. A choir sang a beautiful song as he zoned out.

_What do you want, shinigami? You better give a good reason, we have no reason to not kill you._

Xavier stared at Matsuda and Sayu sitting a few rows in front of him. Both looked distraught, almost in pain, no doubt from loosing the closest thing they had to a daughter.

_I need your help! I promise I will never bother you again!_

The ceremony continued, and Xavier was itching to walk around. He hated funerals. Besides, there weren't even that many people here.

_What do you need our help for, shinigami?_

The man at the front stood straight up and bid everyone farewell, repeating a prayer as everyone left.

_I need your help with a plan... But it also involves the other gods, please help me!_

"Rest In Peace, Nate Rivers," Xavier heard as he walked out the doors.

_Fine. You seem okay... But one slip up and you shall die._

Xavier headed towards the limo, that quickly carried him to the hospital. He was given a few hours to leave today, to attend the funeral, but had to return for his arm to be healed.

_... That's my plan. Please, don't turn your back on me!_

Xavier walked into the room and stared at the other bed that held a lifeless form. A nurse hurried in to clean up his shoulder and re bandage it. He could tear his eye away from the other bed no matter what.

_Fine, shinigami, we will go along with it, but it will not happen again._

He had taken the bullet to his shoulder for her, and she still remained dead. She was to be cremated in three days, and has been dead for four days. Xavier had refused for her body to leave his side, as morbid as the others thought it was. The nurse hurried out if the room leaving the one man by himself with his dead girlfriend.

_Thank you! Thank you! I am so grateful._

Xavier sat down on the edge of her bad and grasped her frozen hand in his. He stroked some stray hair out of her face.

"Oh... Kiara... I'm sorry." Xavier apologized. A tear dripped down his face and landed on hers. More and more fell until it looked like she was crying herself. He kissed her frozen lips. He must be insane, but perhaps she could come back to life. No, to many fairy tales...

_Whatever, let's get on with it._

Xavier opened his eyes, only to be staring into Kiara's eyes. They both blinked and Xavier jumped back in shock as Kiara sat up.

"Xavier?" Kiara asked. Weren't they both dead?

"Kiara? I'm dreaming... Wha?" Xavier stumbled, hoping for the life of him this was not a dream.

_Thank you for being my friend Kiara._

"Give me your arm," Xavier commanded. Kiara complied. Xavier checked for a pulse, he found one. It was as sting as though she had never been dead. Xavier's face broke out into a smile as he pulled Kiara out of the bed and twirled around with her. "Kiara! I thought I lost you!"

"Xavier? Why can I see your name above you head?"

_This was all I could do for you..._

Xavier froze, she had no memories of the death note... They had put it in a safe, where no one would find it... How would she have forgotten her memories?

"I dunno, maybe you have superpowers!" Xavier joked. Kiara could see the lie in his eyes, but didn't question him. Instead she nuzzled in to his neck and smiled.

"I love you..." she sighed.

Bang! The doors burst open and three people stormed in. Suto, Miku and One new man.

"Put your hands up, and don't try to fight!" Suto demanded. Kiara raised her hands and almost burst out crying. What the hell was happening? "You are under arrest. If you fight, you will be killed... Again?" he sounded a little unsure if himself.

_I'll miss you..._

Kiara felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Forget about it guys, she honestly doesn't remember anything, and as long as it stays that way, she should be fine, right?" Xavier asked.

"Are you just covering up for her?" Miku demanded.

"No! She really doesn't. You will hurt her mentally if you keep doing this to her!" Kiara whimpered and curled as close to Xavier as she could, still quite scared and confused.

_Be happy, live long..._

"Why should we believe you?" Miku questioned. "You've lied before."

"But I'm not lying now, how about we go talk about this with out Kiara?" The twenty year old asked staring down at the sixteen year old girl in his arms, who was acting like a five year old.

"Fine, come with us," Suto said. Xavier pried Kiara off him and made her sit down on the bed.

"Get some sleep you'll need it," He whispered, before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

Kiara stared at the door for a while in confusion. What just happened? Was she really dead? Maybe meeting her mother and father was all just a dream. But Yasu said she was dead... Or implied it...

_Why did you do it Tami?_

Urg. How long was I out for than? How much homework is late? Instantly, all the unimportant things jumped to mind. Just then, Xavier walked into the room.

"C'mon, let's go," Xavier said smiling at Kiara.

"Where?"

"I'm taking you home, it's all cleared up."

_She is my friend! I couldn't watch her die!_

"Oh okay..." Kiara followed Xavier put of the room like a puppy. He took her down the stairs and out the doors to a limo. Kiara's eyes lit up, never having been in one. She climbed in after Xavier and sat down close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The limo pulled up the the Matsuda's house. Kiara stumbled out and grinned at the house. She seemed more relaxed than she had for years... Like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She ran and swung the door open, instantly launching herself at the first person she saw, who was Sayu. Of course, Sayu had no idea she was alive and fainted, thinking about ghosts.

_But you broke the rules I gave you!_

Kiara gave a small laugh and laid her on the couch. Giving someone a scare probably wasn't healthy, especially for Sayu of all people. Kiara ran in the kitchen and saw Touta.

"Uncle Matsuda!" She grinned a hugged a shell shocked matsuda.

"Kiara?"

_But you would have done the same for Yuuki, right?_

She smiled wider. "Yep! I'm a zombie!" she giggled. She. Was. So. Hyper.

"What?" Matsuda was mumbling in confusion. Xavier walked in a few seconds later.

"She came back to us about an hour ago," Xavier explained. Soichiro where is he? Ahh school! Kiara thought noting the time. She turned to Xavier.

"Hehe! It's because Xavier gave me the kiss of life!" Kiara joked, clinging to his arm... Oh god... Here comes Misa's genetics... "Like in the Fairytales! Susu brought me back to life!" She quickly adopted his old nickname. Xavier blushed slightly.

_And you... But I was the one who killed Kiara in the first place, she can't know about you or the death note and live!_

Matsuda watched in surprise. He hadn't seen Kiara like that since she was twelve!

"Hehe don't look so shocked Uncle!" Kiara gigged. He began to laugh along with her, smiling widely. Xavier joined in, and they soon woke up Sayu, who joined as well. They looked so at peace. It was strange, but also very nice.

_But I erased her memories, so it will be fine... Unless she ever touches a piece of death note paper._

Kiara smiled at the Cashier as she pulled out her wallet, a ripped and torn old thing. She's had it since she was sixteen, and she was twenty four now. Most would call her a legend, dying, coming back to life, without a trace of cancer in her.

"Sorry, it will just take a minute," Kiara apologized to the man at the till.

Finally, she found twenty dollars and paid for the small stuffed animal on the counter. The man smiled and passed her the change.

"Thanks!" she smiled and slipped it into her wallet. She felt something brush against her finger nail and tugged on it. A small piece of aged paper came out.

"AHH!" Kiara grunted in pain. Her head felt like exploding. Memories rushed forth. Death Note. Death Note. Reko... Shinigami... Killing...

Kiara quickly shoved the page back into her wallet and grabbed the toy from the counter, smiling at the worried cashier.

"Mommy are you okay?" a small child asked her, reaching up to tug at the hem of her shirt.

"Hehe Yep! Mommy is all fine," Kiara grinned, crouching down so she was at the six year olds height. The girl had spiky brown hair and a slight slouch to her. She held out the orange bear for the girl, "Look what I bought for you!"

The girls brown eyes lit up as she clutched the bear in her arms. "Thank you mommy!" she smiled before taking off down the mall.

"Kari Yori Lawliet, get back here!" Kiara laughed as she chased after her and Xavier's daughter. 

**There is my sorry Attempt at a 'Happy' ending. Which, as a matter of fact, I am quite Horrible at. I'm sorry. First I 'Kill' them, then I make an extremely Cheesey ending T_T  
I dunno I suppose I wanted Yasu and Kiara to have a happy ending? Grrrr -_- Heheheh**


End file.
